


Blurry Lines

by Stardust1716



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1716/pseuds/Stardust1716
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't go past lines. Cronus has learned this over his lifetime. But when you are drunk lines tend to blur. What happened that night, who is involved, and how will this affect them both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Drunken Nights

Chapter 1: Drunken Night

Cronus rose from his sleep slowly placing two fingers at his temple as he sensed the well known pain of a hangover. His stomach lurched forward, but he swallowed the sensation bitterly. He needed to quit drinking Jack. Jack always made him sick in the morning. Vodka rested better on an empty stomach. Sure he’d wake up rock hard, but he is sure that was better than wanting to throw up. He started gradually dragging himself out of the warm bed when he noticed there is another set of clothes laying about the room. The greaser-wannabe looked to the bed curious as to who landed in the bed with him plastered enough to sleep with him. Not that he was surprised he managed drunken sex, maybe a little, but more because he really didn’t remember who he ended up with that night. 

The person in the bed no longer retained their earlier position shifting and pulling the blankets up around themselves. All Cronus notices is blond hair. Great. Lots of people have blond hair. The Serkets, the Captors, the Striders, and the Lalondes all had natural or dyed blond hair. Ampora didn’t bother investigating any further. He had caught a glance at a clock, while he was wondering who he shared a bed with, and the time didn’t look all that great to him. After grabbing up his shirt he left the room and headed down the stairs.

 

“You are lucky I don’t tell our father what you were doing last night. Do you have even the slightest idea how alcohol affects not only your underage body but also your mind? What were you thinking! I bet it is that Captor boy you’re always hanging out with! If not him I assume it is your rebel boyfriend. This behavior can lead you down the wrong road in life, Karkat.” Cronus would say he was shocked to see Kankri present but then again it seemed that younger Vantas had been stupid enough to call the older to come get him. Stupid kid. Now everyone is going to get an earful. 

“And Kurloz! How could you allow this kind of engagement to occur? I would reason you of all people would understand the effe-.” The mute walked away from Kankri into the kitchen not in a good mood due to nursing his own hangover. The talkative red-head crossed his arms with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Cronus was hoping he would be able to slip past but a wonderful smell came from the kitchen as he drew closer. 

“Can we go or are you going to stand there like a fuckass? I’d fucking love to go home and get out of the drug infested house before the cops pull their heads out their asses and decided ‘hey! Let’s take out the Makaras today!’.” The youngest Vantas hissed looking extremely pale. Kankri looked over his younger sibling before giving a sigh in agreement. Cronus counted his lucky stars he wasn’t noticed while slipping into the kitchen. Damn. He’s hungry. 

In the kitchen was the majority of the other party goers. The youngest Makara had the younger Nitram on his lap. The Striders were chilling in their boxers acting like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Roxy is already drunk again while her younger sister is just reading a book leaning against Porrim’s sister, who looked a bit hungover. At the stove was Jake and Egbert, making pancakes, while Kurloz is signing away to his cat obsessed, more than likely complaining about Kankri. Cronus slid onto a bar stool at the counter not really catching anyone’s attention, thankfully.

“Awww man. Karbro’s bro really laid it on motherfucking thick.” The youngest Makara commented getting a hum of agreement from those in the room. “At least his bro don’t motherfucking know about what he got into last night. It was like…”

“Nickelodeon and Disney had a kid that had ADD and was horny as fuck once it reached teen years.” Drik supplied as his boyfriend set down a pale of food in front of him. Cronus chuckled a bit but his amusement quickly changed to annoyance. 

“KURLOZ!” Half the room flinched at the voice, some even hissed. “THANKS FOR THE HANDCUFFS!” One cue Mituna waltzed in with Latula at his side who looked like she just rolled out of bed. 

“Bee-bae,” Latula mused. “Turn down the volume, don’t think everyone is feeling as hot as you.” Mituna frowned a bit but shrugged not saying anything as he made his way over to his face-painted friend signing rapidly at him. Soon enough Meenah and Aranea were in the kitchen and Cronus had finally got his first plate of food. The room was buzzing when the younger Pyrope and Serket walked in, both of them wasted no time joining in the chatter. 

“‘Ere ‘id you end up, Ampora?” Cronus jerked up his head causing himself a bit of pain. The question had come from Roxy who had a wide smile on her face before she shoved more pancake in her mouth. 

“Hold up, has anyone saw bee-boy yet?” Dirk’s brother asked looking around the room. Mituna burst into laughter signing something to Kurloz before speaking out loud. 

“Bumbles doesn't get up till noon.” Latula whispered something in her boyfriend’s ear making him snicker. “EHEHE! He does wake up as soon as you touch his computer, fucking nerd.” The older Captor was quickly shoving food into his mouth. 

Cronus was slightly grateful attention had been diverted from him. He rather not hear the chorus of typical ‘never gonna get laid’ jokes that came his way. But a distant thought in his mind was who is in that bed. Everyone who is blond was in the room. Could be he was just that hungover. Possibly, he may have just thought he had slept with someone but he didn’t and instead just jerked himself off to someone with blond hair. Not that he did that. 

“Yo, clown fuck,” The younger Strider started. “Where is the blue room? Bet he’s in there, again.” The Strider had pushed himself from the table and stood. Kurloz signed something to the blond before Mituna quickly spoke the directions to him and the Strider left the kitchen. Cronus’ stomach twist with unease. 

Isn’t Mit’s brother blond? Cronus’ eyes widened slightly, and he stood up abruptly knocking over his bar stool. Everyone looked at him but he didn’t explain anything. That’s impossible. He couldn’t stand Mituna most days let alone his moody younger brother. No. It isn’t him. He is the only one not there. Doesn’t mean it is him. It could have been a Strider who doesn't want to admit it, they were hella fast. 

“Someone tore him up!” Dirk’s brother returned chuckling. “Tried waking him up. Ya know, old classic fake earthquake, falls out of bed in his birthday suit!” 

Cronus quickly left the kitchen sure his like his breakfast was about to make a reappearance. What the hell did he do? What the fuck did he do! He threw open the front door and slammed it shut. No one followed after him just assuming it’s Ampora being...well an Ampora.


	2. Chapter 2: Vivid Memories

Chapter 2

Cronus locked himself up in his room after he returned home; not wanting to deal with his younger brother or his father. Eridan is grumpy until one in the afternoon on weekends and their dad isn’t any better. One noise both would storm through the house yelling, sometimes throwing things, it’s something that set Cronus from the rest of his family. He didn’t mind mornings most of the time. 

He sat down on his bed, kicking off his shoes, and trying to collect his thoughts. It’s a possibility the kid was wasted, then Cronus wouldn’t have to worry about any possible ramifications. It’s not like that was the kid’s first time, right? The younger ones get around a lot sooner nowadays. Fuck, how old is the kid? Sixteen? Eridan is seventeen. Cronus groaned as he flopped back on the bed covering his face with his hands. What is Mituna thinking? He is dead, so dead. Might as well go confess now. A knock drew the worried aquarius from his thoughts. 

“Cro, You were at the kegger, right?” Cronus gave a grunt in response and a moment later his door opened without a sound. “Fantastic! Wanna tell me who took Captor’s pride?” The older jolted up at that while the younger stood in Cronus’ door way looking rather smug, not that the brat ever looked anything but smug. 

“What ta hell are ya talkin’ ‘bout?” Cronus said in a bored tone hoping his little brother brought it. “An’ which Captor, there were two at ta kegger.” He ran a hand through his hair contemplating when he would need to shower, so his hair wouldn’t be messed up.

“Sol, as far as I’m concerned, Mit never is the one for pride.” Eridan crossed his arms looking more annoyed by the second. “An’ word is someone might as well have torn him apart.” The younger snickered another smirk drawing itself on his lips. “Lalonde said he couldn’t even get dressed by himself! I hoped it was Gam, might be Strider, but both ‘a them are denyin’ it.” He huffed the last part starting to tap his foot from annoyance. “Mit punched Gam because he assumed the clown touched his...oh what the fuck does that moron call him...bumbles? Anyways, Mit is out for blood. I’m almost sympathetic to whoever did ta deed.”

Cronus kept his face uncaring as if this meant nothing to him but if he is honest his heart is beating ninety to nothing, maybe even harder. What the hell is he going to do?! Mituna rarely jumped to violence; it was most of the time yelling. The skater attacked his best friend’s brother without a second thought to it. 

“Cro! Who the fuck is it?” Eridan snapped still staying in the doorway. The older Ampora snapped out of his thoughts and gave a shrug. “Come on! Don’t leave me in the dark! This is the hottest thin’ since Kar and Dave hooked up!” Cronus rolled his eyes growing annoyed with his gossip queen little brother. 

“Get out ‘a ‘ere.” Cro hissed laying back on his bed. “I got a huge fuckin’ headache and no mood for your whiney shit.” Eridan gave another huff before slamming shut the door starting to going into a yelling fit as he stormed down the hall. Cronus shook his head and closed his eyes. God, Eridan was fucking dramatic when he wanted to be. 

“Hey! Just lay down fuckface, I’ve dealt with this before.” Cronus’ eyes flew open as he hearing the distant voice. Is...is that from last night? Cronus is hesitant, but he closed his eyes once more taking a breath as he did. 

~Flashback~

Dirk is picking on his little brother; teasing him about being a light weight. Dave grabbed another red cup downing it contents as fast as he possible, as if it would prove he wasn’t. Jake is chatting with Meenah, who is only paying attention to every other thing the guy said. John is trying to get Karkat to dance and managed to recruit both Terezi and Vriska for the task. Cronus is leaning against a wall drinking a fourth or fifth cup. 

Kurloz finally come back inside the house with his girlfriend followed by the Captors. Mituna wasted no time joining his girlfriend, who was currently dancing with Feferi and Aranea. Sollux however looked more pissed off than normal. The younger Captor joined Equius and Nepeta, who had stayed away from drinks, and started taking to Equius about coding of some sort. Cronus was suddenly dragged from his wall by Roxy who is chattering excitedly about a drinking contest. 

After about a dozen or more drinks, Dirk dropped followed by Meulin and Equius. Nepeta grabbed her best friend’s arm keeping the body builder steady, despite her size, quickly announcing the two of them were headed home. Meulin, too drunk, gave her sister a tight hug before allow her to leave. Soon enough Roxy dropped from the contest leaving Kurloz and Cronus to duke it out. It took just a few more drinks for Cronus to fall back into a wall and slide to the floor. Kurloz, some how, looked utterly unphased and smiled at his victory. 

Cronus’ vision faded in and out. At points he swore someone moving him and at other points he heard someone swearing at him. The next clear thing he saw was a toilet bowl full of vomit. Again, he heard someone in the distance swearing at him but it didn’t really matter to him; he felt a lot better already. Once more his body being moved to what felt like a giant pillow. He opened his eyes again and saw two colored eyes looking him over with worry. 

“The fuck were you thinking?” The person hissed at him. “You don’t fucking drink against a Makara! Even Roxy couldn’t take it! Dumbass!” Cronus was getting a bit annoyed. Who the fuck is this and who did they think they are yelling at him?! 

“Shuttafucup!” Cronus slurred causing the person to shake their head. He felt his body being shifted which caused his stomach to lurch but he swallowed the feeling quickly. He could also feel something nice and cold being pressed to his face. 

“The fuck is with you older asses needing fucking help every ten minutes?” The person sounded pissed off still but for some reason being incredibly gentle. Cronus attempted to sit up but was promptly pushed back down. “Hey! Just lay down, fuckass, I’ve dealt with this before.” That would explain why they sounded pissed off. Cronus blinked his eyes a few more times trying to focus better. 

The person became a bit clearer although no real name came to him. They had rather wispy looking blond hair, cute small nose, cute in general actually, their cheeks were flushed from anger which also made their nose wrinkle up a bit. But their eyes were what really go to Cronus. One was deep blue, like an ocean, and the other bright red, like a sunset. Damn, he was poetic when he was drunk. 

“Babe,” Cronus said weakly. The person leaned closer to him to hear him properly. “You look like ta sea.” His helper gave a groan shaking their head. Did they not believe him? Again he tried to sit up but, again, he was pushed down; however, he caught their hand and pulled them closer to him. “I mean it, Kitten.” Cronus held back a laugh as their face turn considerably brighter. “Ya look like ta Atlantic at sunfall. Deep blue, blood red, and all too perfect.” 

“Please let go,” The person replied in a soft voice. “You’re fucking drunk and probably don’t even know my name.” Cronus frowned at them but didn’t let go of them. 

“Doll, I don’t need ya name ta know I ‘ready adore ya.” They puffed out their cheeks and started squirming looking extremely embarrassed. “Just enjoy yaself.” Cronus said with a soft smile, whether or to that is what caused the blond to stop squirming is unknown to him, but they stopped moving. 

“I’m trying to keep you from getting your ass kicked by my brother. Just let me up and you can try to fuck someone else here who isn’t going to cause trouble.” Annoyance was clear in their tone but Cronus knew they were close to giving in. 

“Kitten, I don’ want anyone else. I want my sea at sunset.” Cronus slid an arm around their waist giving a sloppy smile to them. They gave a slight sigh and again started fighting against him. 

“You don’t want me. Trust me. You don’t. I can give a million reasons why you should keep it in your pants right now.” Cronus kept a tight hold of them getting a bit agitated this lovely looking person wouldn’t just listen to him. It was like talking to a brick wall or Eridan in the morning.

“Babe, I can give ya a million reasons why this should happen. Just have a taste, if nothin’ else. Come on, you’re suppose ta make mistakes. If that’s what this turns inta then at least ya had fun, right?” The person looked hesitant to respond. That’s all Cronus need to lean forward pressing a sloppy kiss to their lips. The blond yelped into Cronus’ mouth as they suddenly found a second tongue readily taking advantage. Cronus let go of their hand and slid his own hand into their hair easily tangling it into the blond locks. When he pulled at the blond wisps the person whimpered loudly giving a slight moan towards the end. When Cro broke off the kiss the person was panting hard while their body shook from nervers. 

“Sollux,” They said softly. “My name is Sollux.”

~Flashback End~

Cronus opened his eyes with another groan. He fucked the mini-Captor. He fucked the mini-Captor and is probably the biggest mistake the kid ever made. He covered his face with a pillow, for once, ashamed. It’s fine. It would be fine. Right now he just needed a cold shower. Ice cold, actually.


	3. Chapter 3:Morning After

Chapter 3

Sollux had been sleeping rather peacefully curled up in the blankets, having made himself his own little cocoon. Without any warning the bed started shaking rather hard. It caused him to stir to yell at who ever had the balls to disturb him. 

“CAPTOR EARTHQUAKE!” The gemini gave a startled cry ending up with him on the floor and a Strider looking down at him with his stupid shades. “Why the blue room?” Dave chuckled before he took notice of his friend’s condition. “Whoa,” Dave saw dark round bruises covering the other’s body before Sollux covered up looking away from his friend. “Got fucked, did we?” Sollux sat back up ready to hit the other when pain shot up his back again making him cry out. Dave was already gone before the gemini thought of a cover story. 

Sollux picked himself up but his back side constantly throbbed with each movement he tried to make. He ended up chest down on the bed trying not to cry. Fuck! His thoughts slowly went back to the previous night causing his cheek to heat up. He should have said something about it being his first time. No, Ampora was drunk. It didn’t matter to the douchebag. Sol stayed on the bed for a few more moments when he started trying to dress himself. He managed to get his boxer-briefs on before he was again near tears and laying with his chest on the bed. 

It had been ten minutes since Dave disappeared when Mituna slammed opened the bedroom door looking a mixture of fear, worry, and down right furry. Sollux opened his mouth to try and calm down his brother but one look from the older Captor had the younger shutting his trap. After an awkward time of having his older brother dress him Sol found himself hoisted up in his brother’s arms heading down stair.

“Tuna, I’m fine.” The younger started hoping he could talk some sense into the other. “I’m sixteen and I’ll be seventeen in May. I’m not a little kid.” Mituna didn’t say anything until they reached the kitchen. 

“Tulip, I’m taking Bumbles home.” Sollux kept his face away from everyone else feeling his cheek turn bright red. 

“I’m fine. Put me down, asshole.” Without warning Mituna released his hold on his brother letting the other fall on his ass causing him to hiss in pain. “FUCK!” 

“Get up and walk.” Mituna’s voice was abnormally cold and dark. Sollux didn’t bother standing up knowing what the other was trying to prove. Everyone in the kitchen was looking away awkwardly not use to seeing Mituna genuinely pissed off. “Who did this?” The younger kept his eyes down as he forced himself up from the floor finding it just as painful as standing would be. 

“It doesn't matter, it’s a mistake, and showing me off like a show pony is only pissing me off!” He shoved past his older brother towards the front door ignoring the fact he had to limp and that he couldn’t storm off like he’d like to do. “I’ll be in the fucking car whenever you finish you dry-humping Tulip goodbye.” 

The ride home wasn’t eventful in the least. Mituna kept trying to get his brother to talk and was only getting snarls for a response. All Sollux wanted to do is die. Fuck going to school tomorrow; there was no doubt in his mind everyone would be wondering who finally got him in bed. He stared out the window waiting for the car to stop so he could jump and run to his room as fast as he can or at least avoid answering any questions from his brother. Once the car stopped Sol did throw open the door but his brother leaned across the middle of the car and caught Sol’s arm. 

“Did you consent? Did you use a condom?” The younger’s face turned bright red, and he yanked his arm from the older’s grip. “Bumbles! I’m worried.” Sollux ignored him gradually getting out of the car then slamming the door. Mituna was quickly out of the car and after his baby brother. “I can carry you up stairs! Please just talk to me, Sollux! I’m sorry I was pissed!” The younger kept limping to the front door flipping off his concerned brother. 

“Fuck you! Fuck you so fucking much!” Sollux hissed as he got to the door. “I slept with someone! Get over it! You can’t protect me from the world! You’re not Psi!” He threw open the door not caring the door banged off the wall. “Psi is gone quit acting like you’re ever going to be like him!” Mituna slammed the door shut in response to the younger’s bitter responses.

“I’m fucking trying! Give me a break! I’m sorry I’m not fucking perfect like him!” Sollux stormed up the stairs getting more pissed at Mituna. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with a fuck up like me!” 

“Because that’s what I fucking meant!” Sollux yelled turning around once he reached the top of the stairs. “Yep, you know fucking everything as usual, you conceited prick!” Mituna lunged up the stairs toward Sollux who just stood his ground looking ready to fly down at the older. 

“Go to your fucking room, shitface.” Mituna hissed with narrowed eyes. “Take your fucking bipolar meds while you’re at it.” Sollux turned around again flipping Mituna once more. 

“Get bent!” The younger hissed retreating into his room slamming the door. He could hear a response to his comment but didn’t bother trying to figure out what it was. Sollux had other things he had to wrap his head around. Family drama could wait long enough for him to at least remember what the hell happened. 

The gemini tumbled onto his bed for once happy the mattress is overly soft. He laid on his stomach while burying his face into his pillow hoping that maybe the day so far is just a dream, and he would soon wake up. If only Captors ever had such luck.

Fashback

Sollux had watched the drinking contest with mild disgust honestly never finding such sport in such a game. When it finally ended no one bother to check on the clearly incapacitated Ampora on the floor. Feeling in a rather kind mood the gemini stooped down and helped the drunk to his feet. After the grease had thrown up, Sol worked of getting him into bed. It was easily done as he often had to help Mituna when he decided to drink away his cares. 

He is not expecting the other to try and hit on him. Ampora is drunk so he probably didn’t remember who Sollux is or who his brother is. Once he is pulled on top of the other he started to panic a bit. Ampora was rambling on about some bullshit about oceans and sunsets. The gemini was getting slowly more annoyed as this continued. However, the drunk eventually brought up a good point. So what if Sollux made a mistake on purpose? He made plenty on accident load of times. After the sloppy beer tasting kiss, the younger said who he was. Hoping to bring the other to his senses. 

“Sollux? Sounds nice, Kitten.” Sollux felt like his face was on fire. Only he would end up on the swim captain's greaser brother, but his self hating was cut off as he felt rough hands slip into his pants and grab roughly at his ass. “Why don’t ya wiggle out ‘a your clothes for me, Sol?” Sollux felt his breath was caught in his throat trying to quickly decide whether or not to leave the sexually frustrated drunk or for once have his own fun. He ended up answering his own question by squirming out of his pants then tossing them off the bed. What the hell was he doing? 

Almost instantly this sparked the Ampora’s delight as the intoxicated teen quickly pinned the other under him. Sollux shifted uncertain he should trust a practical stranger with a task such as this but he couldn’t voice his concerns as alcohol flavored lips crashed against his own. The hacker gave a startled sound but was quickly making more pleasured sounds as the messy kiss continued. His heart felt like it was going to burst from the heat that consumed his body. He wasn’t use to this. Soon other clothes were removed from both parties causing several breaks in the heated make out session. 

With clothes gone, kisses were trailed all over the younger participant. Sollux covered his mouth with a hand not wanting to hear the pathetic sounds that left himself. Some of the kisses turned to sucking and others to hard bites. He held his whimpers and cries in his throat the best he could, but a hand came up removing the Sollux’s hands. 

“Don’t hold back, Kitten.” Ampora’s face was suddenly in his own making the gemini tremble slightly. A smug smirk on the older’s told Sol the other knew exactly what he was doing. “It’s just me ‘ere.” The younger looked away with feeling uneasy. Could he still even back out? He didn’t think so. 

“I’m not use to this.” Sollux admitted softly causing the older to chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about playin’ for ta same team. Nothin’ wrong about feelin’ good.” Ampora has a stupid smile across face that caused something in Sollux’s heart to break a bit. Why the hell did everyone walk all over this guy and treat him like trash? Maybe he acted like a douche, but he had good, at least some. 

“Then make me feel good.” The gemini whispered leaning up pressing a needy kiss to the other’s lips unaware he was starved for this type of attention.

Flashback end

Sollux’s entire face was bright red or felt lik it was anyways. He had no desire to check if his assumption was true or not. What the hell is wrong with him? Did he actually like Ampora? No, he couldn’t. The whole family was a bag of dicks! The gemini heard his stomach growl loudly at him. Right, he didn’t eat this morning. Hopefully, Tuna was already in his own room, and Sollux wouldn’t worry about tiptoeing around him.


	4. Chapter 4: School Sucks

Chapter 4

Cronus was grateful his father had enough sense to buy both him and Eridan their own cars. He really didn’t want to hear about the gossip that was going to be around the school today. There is that and the fact he couldn’t sleep all night plagued with his thoughts about the youngest Captor. From what Cronus had been able to recall, the nerd had a masochistic streak in him. Not that Cronus is a sadist, but he couldn’t deny he did enjoy the other’s pleasure. Quickly, he shook the thoughts from his head. He was almost to the school, and he didn’t need a fucking tent in his pants. 

Karkat was the first to grab Sollux from the crowd coming in. The small albino had rather sharp eyes and disliked wasting time even though he seemed to do that a lot, so the gemini wasn’t shocked when his best friend swooped in on him from the crowd. Sol didn’t even put up a fight as he was dragged off to the outside part behind the school. Once outside Karkat rounded on Sollux with angry eyes. 

“WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SLEEP WITH?!” The hacker flinched back from the yelling, opting to stay silent. “I swear to god, Captor! I thought I was your best fucking friend! Why the hell am I finding out from Eridan that you got all kinds of fucked at Makara’s.” The cancer was bright red making wild gestures from annoyance. “Seriously, who did you sleep with?” Sollux gave a shrug before answering. 

“I don’t know. They were gone when I woke up.” He started walking off waving his hand dismissively. “Let’s get out of here before ED shows up.” Karkat looked as if he was about to object to the idea but then just went along with the plan not really wanting to deal with the swim captain either. 

Cronus plopped down at the morning table tossing his bag on top of the already growing pile. Meenah was chatting with Damara about some class project. Kurloz and was signing with Mituna who still looked pissed. Kankri was simply reading a book while Porrim was drawing up some new tattoo. 

“So is it true about the baby bee?” Ruffio asked as he got to the table looking at Mituna. The gemini’s expression changed from his normally go-lucky one to one of pure rage. Kurloz laid a hand on his friend shoulder ready to hold the skater back if things got ugly. 

“Mind you own fucking business, Nitram.” Cronus felt as if the whole room went cold as Mituna spoke. The whole group looked uneasy anticipating a fight to break out. “Don’t see me asking if your little brother has been fucked by his boyfriend, do you?” Ruffio looked a bit red in the face but sat down and dropped the matter entirely. Cronus stood up and grabbed his bag feeling uncomfortable. 

“Where are you going, Cronus?” Kankri asked looking up from his book. Cro looked at the floor and gave a shrug. 

“Feel like walkin’ around, ya know? I’ll see ya later.” With that Cronus walked away not feeling any better than he had moments before. 

Sollux grunted as he was thrusted into a set of lockers. Karkat was yelling at the hacker’s attacker but the cancer soon had his own problem. The gemini turned to face his attacker unsurprised it was Eridan Ampora and a few of his goons. Same thing everyday since the prick hit a growspert and shot up past Sollux as well as everyone else except Makaras and his brother. Once again the hacker was pinned successfully against lockers by the swim captain while Karkat was losing his temper with the goons. 

“Finally let someone in those pants, Captor?” Eridan sneered looking almost angry with the hacker for some reason. “I wonder how quickly they left once they saw it was your ugly mug next ta them.” Sollux looked away from the swimmer as hurt swelled up in his chest knowing the other had to be right. “Where is that fire, Sol? Did they take that too?” The swimmer chuckled roughly grabbing the other’s chin so Sollux would have to look at him. “If you’re goin’ ta cry, I want ta see it.” The gemini trembled wanting to be angry, but the voice in his head was telling him Eridan was right. “No one wants ta keep a pathetic mess like you. You’re lucky I can stomach bein’ this close ta you. Your big brother didn’t even want ta be around you anymore.” Sollux wrapped his arms around his stomach feeling sick. It was his fault. He was fucked up. There was something wrong with him. 

“He died when you should have.” Sollux’s blood ran cold as he heard the words he had repeated to himself so many times. “I wonder how long till even Mituna can’t stand you.” Eridan leaned closer to his victim with a dark smile. “You don’t have ta be scared. I don’t mind your damaged goods.” Finally Karkat managed to get away from the goons, both of them were passed out on the floor, and the hot tempered albino closed in of Eridan with a look from hell on his face. 

“You shut you useless pathetic trap!” Karkat snapped shoving Eridan from Sollux. “You are a fucking mistake, Ampora! Honestly god was either really fucking drunk or some other powerful entities stepped in and were like ‘hey human maker, add extra desperation and general doucheness to this sad excuse for a mammal.’!” The albino threw a kick at the taller’s stomach causing the swimmer to fall back on the floor. “Find something other to do with your time then be an all around dick munch and maybe people wouldn’t run screaming every time you neared!” With another kick to the swimmer’s side Karkat retrieved his and stormed away. 

“Thanks, KK.” Karkat gave an angry growl as a response heading towards the cafeteria. It was hard to believe Eridan in middle school is the same Eridan now in high school. Whenever he got taller he turned into a dick. Karkat hoped Sollux wouldn’t take any of the swimmer’s bullshit to heart.

Cronus was bored by the time lunch rolled around. Most of the school was muttering about who finally got into Sollux’s pants. As he sat down at the lunch table he heard bit of what his brother and Meenah’s sister was talking about. Apparently Kanny’s little brother handed Eri’s ass to him on a silver platter this morning. 

“I wasn’t even being that mean!” Eridan whined looking at Feferi for sympathy. “I just wanted ta know who he slept with at the party.” The girl shook her head in disappointment. 

“I have Karp in first block.” She said sternly. “You said some horrible things Sollux! You can really mess him up! I know you may not have thought you were being mean, but you had no reason to bring Psi into it. I hope you are ashamed of what you did!” The friendly girl stood up storming off to another table which gladly welcomed her. Eridan pouted before scowling at Cronus. 

“You need something or you just goin’ ta stare at me with that stupid look on your face.” The younger Ampora snapped as Mituna plopped down a few chairs from Cronus followed by his girlfriend and best friend. “Got somethin’ ta say, sat it, Cro.” The newcomers didn’t question the obvious family drama. Cronus opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a tray dropping caught his attention. 

Sollux was annoyed as hell by lunch of the constant questions from everyone. Being around Gamzee quickly stopped the questions as no one was really comfortable around Makaras. The Captors seemed to get along with them almost perfectly and The Vantases could stand them but that was an extent of it most of the time. Gamzee was currently explaining some ‘miracle’ that happened his science class when Sollux’s eyes landed on who is at the table. His tray slipped from his hands before he could get a hold of himself. 

“Bumbles?” Mituna asked standing up slowly. His brother’s face was entirely red, and he looked rather panicked. Gamzee stared at the tray on the floor before slowly handing over his own lunch to Sollux. The younger Captor didn’t look at his brother instead stood still trembling. 

“I can’t sit there.” Sollux murmured softly. Cronus stood up abruptly looking over Sollux with a concerned expression. Is Sollux freaking out because he was there? “GZ...I’m about to pass out.” Gamzee’s eyes widened before he quickly took the tray back and kept a firm grip on Sollux. A moment later Sol went limp but didn’t fall as Gamzee kept him up. Mituna practically jumped over the table to get to his brother. Cronus turned around walking briskly away no longer hungry only feeling guilt swirl in his stomach. God, what did he do to the kid?


	5. Chapter 5: Socially Awkward

Chapter 5

Sollux left the nurses office with a polite smile which faded as soon as he was down the hall. Why the fuck did he faint like some swooning girl? He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, self loathing starting to kick in. It’s nothing, right? That’s probably what Cronus saw it as and that’s what he needed to view it as. Drunk sex. Meaningless drunk sex! The hacker headed outside hoping the cold air would clear his head a bit. Drunk sex that he lost his virginity in. So? He wasn’t saving it for anyone special the topic never came up for him. Sollux ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out his thoughts. Okay, so he’s upset. That’s understandable. His first time was with someone who was drunk and hated his older brother, it’s okay to be upset with that. 

Cronus leaned against the side of the building pulling a pack of smokes from his leather jacket. So he screwed up the Captor kid. Fuck. Mituna is going to kill him, slowly. He popped a cigarette in his mouth lighting it up with a sigh. Damn. He couldn’t get mini-Captor out of his head. Cronus kept hearing sweet moans and loud cries in the back of his head. Sometimes, if he closed his eyes, he would see Sollux’s face contorted in pleasure looking at him with need. Cro took a long drag from the cancer stick. It was just a drunk night. He blew the smoke out in a thick cloud. He needed to get Sollux out of his system. His eyes darted around looking for movement and much to his surprise he found his solution headed towards him. 

The hacker had his eyes trained on the ground as he walked still sorting through his mind. It was okay he felt this way so he didn’t need to worry. As long as Mituna didn’t know. God save the world if Tuna found out. The odor of smoke caught Sollux’s attention causing him to cough a bit before he looked up. No. Nonononono. This isn’t happening to him. It couldn’t be happening to him. 

“Hey, babe, ya doin’ ‘right?” Cronus mused moving closer to the youngest Captor with a confident smirk. “Gave your brother a heart attack fainting like that. Wonder if big brother knows where ya are.” Sollux’s face heated up. 

“I’m great. I’m sure Mituna is in class class right now which makes me wonder why you aren’t.” The gemini replied smoothly not taking notice the other is closing in on him. Cronus chuckled at Sollux’s attempt to get rid of him. 

“Try ta relax, think, and possibly thinkin’ over our night together.” The older was much closer to the nerd than he was moments ago. “Can’t get ya out ‘a my head, Kitten.” Sollux crossed his arms over his chest giving the other an annoyed look. 

“I don’t have the slightest idea as to what you’re talking about.” He huffed acting bored and temperamental. “I have better things to do then help you with whatever delusions you have invented about me.” Sollux was about to turn and leave when Cronus caught his free arm with some roughness. 

“If anyone is havin’ delusions it’s ya. I’ve seen ta rose tattoo on your thigh. Didn’t know a nerd like ya would dabble in body art.” The smoker watched in amusement as the mask of annoyance fell from the younger’s face. “Wonder, who was lucky enough ta get that thin’ on ya.” 

“You want something or do you want to ask for bragging rights?” Sollux hissed looked away wanting to die. Damn. He’s really hoping that got overlooked by the drunk or at least forgotten. That tattoo was entirely Strider’s fault, jackass. 

“Babe, ya must have me confused for Eri. I don’t want braggin’ rights.” Cronus shrugged flicking away his cigarette. “Ta only thin’ I want is my ocean at sunset.” He gave a smirk daringly sliding an arm around the shorter’s waist. Sollux is speechless for a few moments trying to connect the dots, not really the one for social interaction. 

“Don’t call me that!” Sollux hissed. “That is fucki-” Cronus decided the younger would never stop denying it so he simply took advantage of an open ready mouth. Sollux lost his train of thought for a moment, but his body was already taking care of his actions. His arms were soon around the other’s neck as he tried to bring the greaser closer. Cronus renewed his taste for the younger feeling more and more starved as the kiss became deeper and needier. 

Sollux broke the kiss breathing hard, and his face entirely flushed. He felt like his heart was ready to burst from his chest. How could someone make him feel so alive? The younger hesitantly rested his head on the other’s shoulder loving every moment he’s being held. Cronus was at a loss for a moment. Is this real? Could someone actually stomach him? He looked down watching the hacker try to calm himself down. Sollux looked perfect. Eyes half lidded: emotions swirling in their depths, lips parted: dying to be kissed once more, and his hair: still too perfect and, in Cronus’ opinion, needing to be messed up. 

“Cro!” The gemini’s body tensed up as Cronus swore under his breath. “Cro! I know you’re back ‘ere so stop hiddin’. Come on!” Eridan was walking around the back of the school trying to find his asshole brother so he could talk to someone about lunch. The swimmer had only ever seen the gemini react like that when he didn’t know what to do in a social interaction. The last time Sollux had fainted it was after Dave had kissed the hacker during truth or dare. 

Sollux tried to stay calm as Cronus pressed him against the wall of the building. Both of them looking at the other with horror filled eyes neither knowing exactly what to do. The smoker is still so close to Sollux making him tremble with unease. All that is on either of their minds is closing the distance between them. Cronus mainly thinking if he got the other out of his system he could move past it, and Sollux thinking just once more then never again. After a few more tense moments Cronus could no longer stop himself from claiming the hacker’s lips. 

“Cro! Come on, asshole! I wanna talk!” Sollux’s heart fluttered as Eridan’s voice neared them rapidly, but he couldn’t pull away from the older. “I fuckin’ swear if you’re bullshittin’ me, Cro!” Tongues danced between mouths smoothly both parties keeping their noises silent in fear of being discovered. Cro pressed the smaller into the wall with a bit more wanting to take Captor right there. “I’m not leavin’ I know you’re out here smokin’ some where.” Eridan’s voice sounded as if it was around the corner. Cronus quickly broke off the kiss and covered the smaller’s mouth. 

“If ya keep it quiet, we can have fun, Kitten.” Sollux’s eyed filled with confusion for a moment. Cronus ground his hips against the smaller’s making him give a muffled whine behind the hand. “I want ya.” Cronus mumbled softly holding back his own sounds as Sollux slowly started rolling his own his hips back. Every movement caused the over sensitive nerd to shudder and cry into the other’s hand. His head once more swirling with too many emotions for him to process at once. 

“Crooooooo!” Eridan whined starting to get a little offended his brother wasn’t answering him. Cronus alway came to smoke at this time. Always! “This sucks! Whatever I did I’m fuckin’ sorry!” Sollux didn’t care Eridan was so close to them. If anything it made the whole thing more exciting; however, the sound of a bell ringing drew them quickly apart.

Passing time wasn’t the safest time to engage in such activities. The younger was panting sporting a slight tent in his pants with small darker spots close to it. Cronus wondered for a moment if he would have been able to get the other to come just from dry humping. He never got the chance to ask because the blond was soon gone from sight as other students filtered out of their classes. Damn. 

“There you are!” Cronus hung his head knowing his brother finally turned the corner. “OH GOD! Why the fuck?!” Eridan turned quickly away from his brother really not wanting to see the person he kind of looked up to with a hard-on. “Warn someone!” Being the great older brother he is Cronus caught Eridan in a headlock messing with the over dramatic boy’s hair. “CRO! NO! DAMNIT!”


	6. Chapter 6: What are Friends For?

Chapter 6

The next few days were uneventful. Sollux was glad he had learned how to avoid Cronus, even at lunch, deciding it was much better than betraying his brother’s trust. However, when Friday rolled around chatter was stirred up once more. The middle of this chatter is none other than Dave Strider who looked extremely amused with himself. When the shades-wearing-douchebag spotted the hacker nearing, he quickly made his way to the Sollux’s side. 

“Bee-brain, got some hot news to lay on ya.” The DJ slung an arm around the other’s thing shoulders guiding the nerd towards a group of their friends. “Check it. Me, TZ, Kar, and Tav all puts our collective intelligence together,” Sollux scoffed at that but Dave ignored it. “Point being we know who tore you up.” The gemini paled at the statement starting to shift away from his friends.

“Bravo, now let me go, will you.” The DJ kept a tight hold of his friend and made him sit down at a table filled with their closest friends. “Don’t, just fucking don’t.” Sollux hissed at them. “None of you have any room to fucking lecture me!” Karkat stood up first looking the most upset out of the group. 

“Just fucking relax, Captor. We don’t even know if we have the right person yet.” The albino rolled his eyes like he was speaking to an annoying kid. “First of all, all of us know it wasn’t any of us. Your brother is out of the question so are any of the older chicks. Which leaves Tav’s brother…” There was a long paused before Karkat looked a little less sick. “Or Eridan’s brother.” Sollux quickly cover up his face with his hands leaning back and melting down in his chair. 

“Why is it so important you all know who I slept with?” Sollux groaned wanting every single one of his so called friends to burst into flames, not that most of them weren’t already flaming. Da dun tisk! God that was a stupid joke. “Why can’t we leave it at a drunk one night mistake?”

“You’ve been mopey.” Terezi huffed twirling her cane at her side. “I may not see it, but I can hear it. We really don’t want a heart broken Captor. So honestly we are just wanting to help you get over the one night stand.” A nod went around the group. 

“So just tell us who it is so we can do the hugging bullshit over with.” Vriska supplied putting her feet on the table. “We’re your friends, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, Cat-tor!. We’re here to help!” Nepeta chimed in giving a wide smile as she nudged Equius who gave a nod of agreement. 

“You have had a long face for a few days, Captor.” Equius said softly looking extremely uneasy with his situation. Sollux couldn’t blamed the guy though, he knew all too well the hardships of being social.

“Don’t need help with this. I’m fine. I’m just busy helping Mit with bills and other stuff. I’m not...in love...with whoever I slept with at that stupid party.” He spoke firmly trying to keep his temper in check. They were just worried. Worried over nothing but worried. “Besides, I don’t know! They left before I woke up.” Nepta once again spoke up. 

“Mew didn’t drink though. I remember because mew always stay around me at purrties, and I don’t drink eithfur.” Sollux tried to keep his calm appearance up but slowly he was becoming shaky. “So mew had to remember who it was!” The cat-lover insisted looking at the hacker sternly. The hacker in questioning rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“No! Just, No! It dosen’t matter! I’m not heart broken by it, I really don’t care, and I’m getting a little annoyed even my friends have jumped on my back about this!” He stood up and glared at the group. “I’m going to sit with Tuna, fuck you guys!” He snapped storming off to the other side of the cafeteria towards his brother. 

 

“I don’t know what to do! He comes down and eats with me and everything, but it’s really awkward. Like more so than normal.” Mituna complained to his girlfriend laying his head on her shoulder. Latula listened with an understanding smile knowing some what of Mituna’s trouble since her own younger sibling had be distant as of late. 

“Maybe lil bee is just going through a phase. You did drill him hard after the party. He didn’t seem to cool with that.” Mituna looked down in his lap frowning. “He probably feels like you’re hoverin’ over him, honey. Just gotta back up and let him do his thing.” Latula smiled a bit as she felt lips press to her cheek in thanks. 

“Hey, assholes!” Mituna jumped at his brother’s voice and quickly spun around. “I’m sitting with you guys today.” The younger Captor plopped next to his brother looking rather annoyed. “Everyone ganged up on me like dicks!” Tuna looked to his girlfriend before hesitantly patting the Sollux’s back. The younger sibling relaxed slightly at the touch making Mituna feel a bit proud he was actually able to help. 

“Yo, sup with the mini-Captor?” Meenah asked plopping her stuff down on the table. “Didn’t think I’d see him back here again.” She sat down hard causing her chair to slid back from the table an inch. “Lil bee catch the love bug?” Sollux’s face shot red before he quickly laid his head down grumbling. His brother was a bit shocked by the question through. 

Sollux...in love? As in...like love, love? No. Sollux hated being close to people. Mituna was sure the younger Captor hated the fact he even had a family, from time to time. To Tuna, his little brother wasn’t the type to invest so much into a person, especially love. Sure, Sol had said he loved his Mituna and Psi but that was different than loving someone like love, love. Mituna ended up putting his head down as well feeling as if he over thought the whole thing. 

Cronus raised an eyebrow as he approached the morning table. Why did Mit have his head down? Meenah was snickering over the whole thing while Latula appeared to be coaching her boyfriend from his sudden slump. The smoker quickly froze upon noticing the youngest Captor was also hiding from the world. Cronus opened his mouth to ask why but Meenah was quickly explaining before the question was uttered. 

“Tuna-fish is bein’ a grumpy gills over lil Carptor havin’ a lil crush on someone.” She chuckled shaking her head. “Heard it from my own shrip. Lil bee has been daydreamin’ during class. Fef even said he has a smile sometime!” The rowdy girl kept laughing while Cronus couldn’t help the smirk forming over his features. So, mini-Captor fell for him?

“I’m not in love! I don’t even think they count me as anything other than a drunk fuck.” Sollux growled in frustration. Great, now even Mituna’s friends were trying to get into his head. “It doesn't matter so stop treating it as if it’s the most important thing in the world. I slept with someone, so what!”

“Sounds like someone lost their virginity talk.” Porrim said casually as she made her appearance at the table. “If you’re upset with who you slept with, Sollux, then simply confront them.” Sollux kept his head down feeling ready to die. “If they don’t respect you in any manner that will become apparent, and you can get over whatever little crush you have.” Cronus kept his mouth shut feeling once again the odd sense of guilt. He wasn’t in love with Mini-Tuna! Just felt bad for screwing with the kid. 

“I’m not going to confront him. That would be stupid.” The younger Captor hissed still keeping his head down. “I’m just going to pretend nothing happened.” Mituna popped back up at this time and gave his younger brother a worried look. 

“Did they say something to you?” Mituna’s tone went a bit dark. “You can tell me stuff, you know, Bumbles.” His tone went soft as he said the second part again putting an arm around the still hiding Captor’s shoulders. “I’m not going to be mad.” 

“Yeah, but you’re going to kick their ass regardless.” The younger huffed. “I’m not mad at them, I’m not in love with them, and I’m sure as hell not going to make an effort they won’t even appreciate.” The hacker sat up turning to his brother. “I’m not a little kid.” Mituna rolled his eyes a bit. 

“I’m not saying you’re a kid. I’m saying maybe you aren’t as ready as you think to deal with this.” Sollux crossed his arms against his chest but leaned into his brother anyways. “I’m not going to preach or some stupid shit at you. I’m just going to say I care and I wish you would at least tell me.” The younger Captor shook his head. 

“No. I haven’t even told KK or FF. It dosen’t matter. For my sanity and yours drop it.” Mituna gave a nod in response to the other’s firm stance on the matter. If there was nothing he could do to get the answer then maybe it really didn’t matter to Sollux. 

Cronus had already walked away around the time Sollux had sat up. The smoker felt frustrated as hell. Why the hell did Captors think so low of themselves and others? Would he care if Sollux confronted him? Probably, well, to take a more firm stance, it would have a solid yes. Sure he was drunk when it happened but if it he didn’t really care why did he keep feeling guilty. Did he actually like the kid? Now that was a question for the ages.


	7. Chapter 7: Yet Another Party

Chapter 7

Eridan walked right up to Sollux at the end of the day. It was easy since he knew about the hacker’s minor OCD over how he kept all his things. Every book had its place in Sollux’s locker and if it was out of order, Captor would be sent into a tizzy. It was rather amusing from time to time. So, with ease, Eridan caught the nerd at his locker. 

“Sol, what are ya doin’ this weekend?” The poorer of the two peaked his head out from his locker and raised an eyebrow at the question. 

“Probably helping Tuna go shopping,” Sollux was soon back to fiddling with things in his locker allowing the swimmer to casually walk around him. “Why? Did you screw up your computer again or something?”

“No.” Eridan said in a blunt tone looking annoyed. “I’m curious if ya would want ta come ta a little party I’m havin’ this weekend.” The swimmer leaned against the lockers looking at Sollux in a bored manner as if he didn’t care one way or another if the nerd showed up. “Are ya in or not?”

“Uh,” Sollux paused for a moment then looked at Eridan. “How about you go fuck yourself with a cactus!” Captor slammed the locker shut grabbing up his bag and storming off. Eridan followed quickly after him. 

“Soooooool!” Eridan whined making Sollux cringe. “Come on! We have a pool, kick ass theater room. I can get whatever snacks you ask for!” The swimmer insisted taking the chance to step front of Sollux and stop him. “Sol, just come, okay?” The hacker trembled with rage.

“Why the hell should I?” He growled back at his on and off bully. “All you say to me is shit! I have all the right to reject you right now and feel nothing but pure happiness from it. Get the hell out of my way!” Eridan caught Sollux’s arm when he tried to shove past. 

“Then think ‘a it as me tryin’ to get in your good graces!” Eridan kept a tight hold on his victim. “Kar, Ter, Dave, Vri, Kan, and Nep have already agreed to show up. Gam won’t unless ya do and Equ is the same. Cro is even invitin’ your brother and them over! Come on.” Sollux kept a cold glare on the swimmer before giving a sigh of defeat. 

“Fine, I’ll show up but I am not stay.” Sollux ripped his arm away from Eridan and started heading towards the parking lot to meet up with his brother. The swimmer smirked slightly as he watched the other walk off. Game. Set. Match. 

 

Cronus sighed loudly bored with pushing a cart around the store. This was his least favorite thing about parties. Other than his dad would yell if they took too much of the wine stores. Eridan tossed a few more random things into the cart basket checking the items off a list he had made. 

“Eri, this sucks!” Cronus groaned. The younger looked over his brother for a moment before walking forward. “An’ the hell is with the list? Ya never made a list before.” Eridan gave an irritated huff grabbing something off the shelf and tossing it into the basket. 

“Because I never really gave a shit before, now I do.” Cronus raised an eyebrow at this. “Besides it helps me keep track ‘a all my ideas.” The younger fixed something on his outfit before moving onward. “An’ stop complain’ its annoyin’.” 

“TALLY HO!” Came a shout from what sounded like the next aisle over. “NEXT STOP PEANUT-BUTTER!” Both the Amporas stopped dead in their tracks. 

“TUNA! TUNA! NO! TUNA! FUCK! MITUNA! THAT’S TOO FAST!” The sound of a cart being ran down the aisle was followed by hurried footsteps. “TUNA! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING AT LEAST!” This warning was followed by loud laughter. Cronus let go of his cart and jogged away to see what was going on. He was almost hit by a speeding cart for his efforts.

“AHAHAHA! SUCK IT!” That was definitely Mituna’s voice which meant the mini-Captor wasn’t far behind. On cue Sollux was jogging after the cart looking more annoyed than a hornet. 

“TUNA! THAT”S NOT EVEN THE RIGHTWA-....aw forget it.” The younger Captor slowed to a walk already panting from a little run. Cronus smirked walking up to his one night stand. 

“Didn’t think I’d be seein’ you here, Kitten.” Sollux looked up from the ground, his face was already a light pink from running, and a deeper flush covered his cheeks. 

“I’m not a cat let alone a baby cat.” Sollux huffed as Mituna’s yelling could still be heard aisles away. “I’d love to try this witty banter shit with you but I’m currently far too busy trying to keep my near adult brother out of trouble.” The hacker started to walk off when Eridan walked up. 

“Hey Sol, sorry if Cro is botherin’ ya.” Eridan gave a glare to Cronus motioning him back to the cart. Instead of listening the older Ampora threw an arm around the hacker’s shoulders and pulled him close to his side. 

“Ain’t botherin’ him. Bumbles here was about to take me up on a date.” 

“OH NO! MY CART!” Came a loud yell and Cronus turned just in time to see a mostly full cart slam into him. Eridan jumped back looking horrified meanwhile Sollux was looking worriedly over Cronus who was sprawled out over the floor. Mituna came jogging up moments later with a blank expression on his face. “Oh no. What happened?” Sollux glared harshly at his older brother.

“That’s a great question! I wonder how our cart, the one YOU ran of with, ended up hitting HIM the instant he touched me! My god someone call fucking Blue’s Clues!” Sollux growled out before smacking his brother upside the head. “He could be seriously hurt! I don’t need you protecting me from some greaser! He was only trying to piss his brother off.” Eridan had long since knelt down poking his brother’s side not really knowing what else to do. “Get the cart and finish up the shopping, I’ll make sure he’s fine.” Mituna gave a shrug to this not really caring if Cronus was alright or not. He still listened to his younger brother and left. 

Sollux rubbed the bridge of his nose watching Eridan trying to get his brother to move. The gemini knelt down with a sigh. Damn, how could a grocery cart knock someone out like that. Probably like it just did. 

“Lift up his shirt and check for bruises, and I’ll try to wake him up.” Eridan looked horrified by the prospect of lifting up his brother’s shirt but did so as Sollux leaned over Cronus. “Hey asshole, wake up. Tuna knocked you the fuck out.” The hacker lightly patted the side of the other’s face. The younger Ampora scoffed drawing back quickly once seeing there was nothing major just a large bruise. 

After a few more light pats Cronus started coming around making Sollux sigh in relief. Cronus remains slightly dazed by events that have recently passed but smiled dreamily at the hacker. The Captor rolled his eyes starting to talk to the younger Ampora, warning him about things to look for if the older Ampora had a concussion, before turning back to the smoker. 

“Think you’re okay?” The smoker gave a slow nod watching as Sollux stood up. “So just watch him and if he starts trying to go to sleep, don’t let him for a few hours.” Eridan noded helping his older brother up and onto his feet. “See you at the party then.” The hacker gave a lackluster waves as he walked off. Cronus followed the Captor with his eyes for as long as he could. In the back of his mind questioning if the rumors about the younger being in love were true. 

 

“Is he going to be there?” Feferi giggled over the video chat causing Sollux to roll his eyes. The girl was one of his closest friends, but he still stood firm on not kissing and telling. “Come on, Carptor! It’s just me!” 

“FF, I haven’t even told Tuna! Can we talk about something else now?” He was not looking at the screen directly due to the fact he was gaming. “I don’t know anything exciting happen to you?” He threw his hands up losing the game match he was currently in. 

“No. Come on! I can probably take you out shopping tomorrow so you can get something hot to wear!” Sollux hid his face with his hand before glaring at the camera on the computer. “Don’t give me that look, grumpy gills! Kanaya has been dying to style your hair and there’s this great new clothing store at the mall!” The gemini rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“FF...I’m not giving anymore for anyone reasons to question my masculinity. I’m a geeky nerd who stays inside all day and lost my virginity to a guy! All I need is some earrings and I might as well be transgender.” He took a short pause. “Not that I have anything against them. I think you’re great FF.” The girl giggled a bit. 

“Always forget about that don’t you? No worries! It still messes with Eridan so it’s all fun and games!” Sollux flopped back on his bed giving a groan. 

“So, I’m going shopping with you and who tomorrow morning?” Sollux looked at the screen to see the girl’s face light up brightly when he asked the question. 

“Whaaaaaaale, Kanaya, Nepeta, and I think Tavros was actually coming out with us! Dave might show up to help now that you’re coming with us!”

“Are you saying I need a lot of help, FF?”

“I’m saying I can’t do it all myself, Sol.”


	8. Chapter 8: Brother V. Brother

Chapter 8

“So the best thing you can do is use maple syrup to get it out. Just a fuck ton of maple syrup.” Dave supplied tossing some clothes over the door of the changing booth. “Although then you have a fuck ton of syrup all over your balls and chain, but bitches love syrup.” Sollux gave a loud groan of annoyance. 

“How your family functions is a mystery to even the gods!” Sollux shouted pulling on his own clothes tired of the constant changing. 

“We are gods! Like the mythical ones not like I’ll smite you if you're gay or don’t believe in me to hell you go. More of the gonna come and fuck shit up kind.” Dave replied leaning against a nearby wall. “Plus, I’m bored as fuck because you won’t tell me who you’re crushing on so I can’t pick out the right stuff.” Another groan came from the dressing room. 

“Well find me some trunks while you’re out there looking! The Amporas have a pool, jackass! And I’m just going to ignore the fact you brought up the bane of my existence once more.” Dave rolled his eyes. “You come back with some skimpy bullshit, our friendship is over, Strider!” 

“I’m not leaving till you come out, bee-boo.” Strider replied curtly smirking to himself. “Come on, I’ve brought you at least twenty-two different outfits, at least, there has to be two outfits you like.” 

“I don’t like any of them! Can I go home now?” Captor hissed back opening up the dressing room door only to be shoved back in with Strider daring stepping in, joining him. “Get the fuck out.”

“You lost that choice an hour and a half ago. Now you are trying on something and I’m going to see it so get dressed.” Dave sat down on the small bench with his arms crossed giving a blank expression to Sollux. “Today would be great.” 

Sollux tried on a few things and once the two settled on an outfit they both left the dressing room to catch up to the girls grabbing a couple swimsuits on the way out. Overall the trip had been kind of fun. Feferi had handed Sollux and Dave a credit card then handed Tavros and Nepeta a credit card keeping one for herself and Kanaya at the start of the trip. Everyone hung out together at the first few stores then went their own ways. Now they all promised to meet back up for lunch but in the end feferi decided she rather just go home and get ready for the party starting at three. 

The hacker stayed at Feferi’s with Kanaya since the two girl insisted on helping him with his presence. Which meant they would go get ready first while he sat on the bed feeling awkward as hell, even though Fef had been a dude at one point and Kanaya had no interest in men. It’s always awkward for him anyways. They would always ask him stupid questions like does my bra match my panties or does this bra make my chest look bad. Just because he had a preference for guys didn’t mean he didn't occasionally enjoy the female body. By the time the girls had finished getting ready it was two thirty. Sollux was slightly panicked about being on time for everything. Kanaya insisted he had nothing to worry about. Feferi and her had already planned on being late, fashionably so. 

The gemini was shoved into the bathroom where Kanaya went right to work on his hair. She trimmed it slightly before shoving him into the shower demanding he wash off any hair but also to use a specific soap. Sollux knew the soap rather well since Feferi always smelled of it. He was about to complain when feferi called out it was ten minutes till three. Quickly he washed himself off and stepped out only to attacked by Kanaya with a towel. She tied the towel tightly around his waist before ordering him back down on the chair so she could take care of his hair.

Once Kanaya finished with his hair he was shoved out of the bathroom. Feferi already laid out his newly bought clothes along with a bag that had a bee for the brand logo. Kanaya chuckled softly at the male’s shyness over getting dressed in front of women. By the time everyone was ready to go it was almost three thirty, but they all left the house rather quickly even with Sollux feeling slightly more out of place than normal. 

 

Cronus leaned back in the lawn chair closing his eyes and soaked in whatever rays of sun were remaining. Most everyone was already there, but no one Cronus was particularly excited for. A few had already jumped in the pool, a few had the cook making some food, and others were dancing but no one caught the oldest Ampora’s eyes. 

“Yooooooo! Tuna!” Ruffio shouted from the pool. The oldest Captor spun away from his girlfriend and smiled widely at his friend. “Your little bro is turning heads.” The basketball player pointed towards the entrance to the back causing Mituna to jerk his head quickly that direction.

Sollux felt his stomach twist with unease as they neared the pool. Feferi shot him a slight glare for his nervous behavior and quickly took his arm attempting to show him that he could be proud of himself. The gemini caught onto his friend’s proud strides and matched her in perfect time, a slight smile even graced his lips. 

Eridan practically dropped a whole plate of finger foods upon seeing Sollux Captor striding forward with a happy smile. The usually shy and shut in nerd was now half naked in Eridan’s backyard. Upon seeing Feferi with Sollux, Eridan knew instantly the overly cheery girl had her hand in this change. His train of thought was broken by a shrill whistle made by Dirk. 

“Still sporting some love bites, lil-Captor!” The oldest Strider called out earning a few laughs to which Sollux simply flipped him off for. Mituna looked a bit angry, but Latula quickly swooped in giving the younger Captor a wink of encouragement. Feferi was quickly off to the pool handing off her bag to the gemini before jumping in. Kanaya handed her bag off to the hacker as well making a steady path to her girlfriend. The hacker looked slightly annoyed but shrugged walking over to Eridan to figure out where he could put their bags at. 

The oldest Ampora couldn’t help the fact his eyes were drawn towards the hacker. The marks he made a week prior were still faintly clear on the other’s pale skin. The gemini’s trunks were black and yellow checkered which oddly fit him. The smoker also noticed the other had his hair style a bit differently, the back was spiked up mostly. A thought that kept coming back to the greaser’s mind was how long until he could taste the other on his lips again. 

“ED, you got a place I can put our dry clothes?” Eridan felt his face heat up slightly as he was suddenly face to face with Sollux. The gemini was thin but it was easy to tell he did some sort of working out since muscles lightly shaped the pale skin. Honestly, if Eridan didn’t know any better, he would have mistaken Sollux for a runner.

“Yeah, just leave them by the sliding door for now.” Sollux gave a nod quickly walking over to the door and bending over to place the bag down. Eridan felt his heart flutter for a moment as he caught sight of the gemini’s ass. It was big by any means but was rather shapely for being small. The youngest Ampora quickly looked away feeling slightly flustered. He quickly ran for the pool.

As time went on everyone eventually ended up in the pool and as the day got darker drinks were brought out. Sollux refused any alcohol but did take an energy drink Eridan handed off to him. Mituna stayed on a floatie with Latula curled up against him. Kanaya and Rose were sitting on the steps in the shallow end. Eridan was playing a bit of pool volley ball with a few other people. Cronus took advantage of the younger Captor being off on his own and slowly made his way over to him. 

“Hey, Babe.” Sollux turned around at the familiar greeting not surprised to see Cronus there. “What ya doin’ off by youself?” The younger gave a shrug watching the older closely as he swam up beside him. “Ya look damn good, ya know.”

“Thanks. Dave, Dirk’s brother, helped me with it. Pretty annoyed I’m still not telling anyone who I slept with.” The gemini didn’t move away even though he felt uneasy with how close he was. “Not that it matters or anything...I’m sure it doesn’t.” Cronus’ face fell slightly at the comment but he tried to keep it hidden. 

“It’s pretty dark out already.” The older said moving closer hooking an arm around the hacker’s waist. “No pool lights on this end.” Sollux felt his face heat up a bit as he caught onto what Cronus was implying to him. “That game will be going on for a while.” The smoker hesitantly pulled the Captor towards him, and the nerd allowed himself to be moved feeling nervousness rise in his stomach. 

“When did you two plan on coaxing everyone inside?” The younger asked hoping to divert the conversation. Cronus held back a chuckle as he shifted his hands to the smaller’s hips. 

“Whenever Eri decides.” Ampora lowered his voice a bit speaking softly. “I wouldn’t mind being back inside you though.” The hacker made a startled sound causing a deep chuckle to come from Cronus. “Renew the old marks. Let everyone know you're taken.” 

“I’m not though. It was a drunken night. I’m not sleeping with you again.” Sollux spoke in a firm serious tone. “Don’t act like it matters if I’m mad at you or not. It was a mistake.” The younger moved quickly away and pulled himself out of the pool. Damn. He was so close to giving in. He needed to leave. Now. Sollux walked toward his brother floating on the water when Cronus came jogging up to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry, Kitten. I didn’t mean to come on so strong.” The hacker turned quickly on the smoker with fury in his eyes. 

“Leave me alone!” Sollux snapped loudly causing everyone to turn to them. Mituna looked ready to jump off the float and let Latula sink or swim, but Eridan reached the two first. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Eridan asked in a harsh tone glaring at his older sibling. Cronus noticed how his younger brother gently laid an arm cross the youngest Captor’s shoulders. Something inside Cronus turned to anger.

“Don’t involve ya, piss off.” The older Ampora hissed looking ready to throw a punch at his younger brother. 

“Sol, is my guest. It involves me.” The younger sneered. “Come on, I’ll get ya a towel, and you can stay in my room.” Cronus clinched his fist but said nothing. He just had to wait. Wait to get Sollux alone.


	9. Chapter 9: Socially Awkward 2, Still Socially Awkward!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Eridan! Even though I use him as a bad guy, I love him and think hes just a misunderstood character. I promise! I don’t hate Eridan, he just makes a good fall back bad guy.

Chapter 9

In the short time he had to get ready for the party both girls were constantly giving him tips on how to shower fast and look good just as fast. He tossed his trunks over the side of the tub perfectly fine with letting them dry before putting them back in the bag. The gemini stepped out of the bathroom looking as if he had never been in the pool or even showered after wards. With a soft smile he ran his hands through his hair making sure he wouldn’t have to dry it once more. 

Eridan paced nervously in his bedroom going over the mental list in his head. He had some of Sollux’s favorite movies laying out for the hacker to choose from, a few various snacks he knew the nerd loved, and finally he had the perfect amount of blankets spread out on his bed. Honestly, the swimmer had little idea how this could go. Captor could get angry with him or get upset and leave. Eridan didn’t know why he assumed the other would just leave, but he had it on good authority the gemini only took so much before ripping someone a new one. 

Sollux walked back to Eridan’s room humming some obscure song he had learned from FF’s girlfriend. Japanese had fantastic music. Once he opened the door to the swimmer’s bedroom he was slightly surprised any trouble at all had been take to make sure he was comfortable. Eridan plopped down on his bed and gave the hacker a slightly bored look; however, he was actually wondering if Sollux could have worn any tighter clothes. The apparel hugged the thin nerd tightly but, amazingly, still made him look stunning. 

“I thought we could watch a movie while waitin’ for everyone else to get out ‘a ta pool.” The Ampora spoke up after a moment. The hacker looked unsure but quickly saw the Dark Crystal and pointed it out to Eridan. 

“I haven’t seen that one in a while actually, if you’re cool with that.” The gemini walked over to some of the snacks picking up a bag of blue sharks along with a couple red monster energy drinks. Eridan got up fumbling slightly with the movie before returning back to the bed with the remote. The hacker snickered a bit but mostly snacked lightly. 

“I’ve never actually had one ‘a those energy drinks.” The aquarius admitting watching the nerd take a rather large gulp from one of the cans. 

“Like any kind or just this brand?” Sollux asked opening up the blue sharks leaning back against the headboard of the bed. “Personally I hate Red Bull. Huge fan of NOS and Monster. Theres this one brand that make honey flavored ones that are okayish.” He held his open can of Monster out to Eridan. “You can try it if you want, it’s like Code Red Mountain Dew times two.” The swimmer looks slightly sick at the prospect of trying the drink but takes the can anyways. 

“I’ve never had any kind ‘a energy drink. Swim team, remember? Coach preaches against this stuff everyday. Flippin’ annoyin’.” Eridan frowns slightly before taking a small sip. He was slightly surprised the drink ticked the back of his throat like alcohol would, but it didn’t burn in anyway. It actually tasted kind of good past the chemicals. “Not bad, not my personal favorite but not bad.” Sollux snicked at the swimmer before taking back his drink. 

“I like it.” The gemini bit the head off one of the gummy sharks with a wicked smile before his attention turned to the TV, and the smile turned soft at the sight of an old favorite. “I remember Psi use to make me and Tuna memorized every line of this movie. Even did it for Halloween one year.” The hacker took another gulp of his drink starting to chew off the white underside of the gummy shark. 

“Dad use ta make Cron and I swim laps at least twenty a day.” Eridan shrugged leaning back against the headboard as well. “Cro stopped when he was thirteen, an’ I kept doin’ it when I reached that age.” The swimmer smiled slightly thinking about the only thing that made his father proud of him. He quickly leaned over and snagged a gummy shark from Sollux. “Sorry ‘bout Cro. If I noticed sooner, I would have done somethin’.” 

“It’s whatever, ED.” The gemini sighed finishing off his first shark then grabbing another. “He can’t take a hint and that’s not your fault.” Eridan stole another sip of Sollux’s drink to wash down the overly plastic taste of the cheap gummies. 

“Yeah well maybe I don’t like him makin’ my guests feel uneasy.” Sollux took back his drink and took another sip of it shrugging. 

“ED, it’s fine seriously.” The swimmer made a noise of frustration. 

“Sol, I don’t like it.” The hacker raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t like Tuna dry humping Tulip all the time, but I deal with it.” Eridan rubbed his temples trying his best not to snap.

“It’s different, alright? I can’t explain it any better than that! I don’t even know why he’s inta ya now!” Sollux felt his face heat up a bit. That was an interesting thought. “Ya never shown any interest in him before then suddenly he’s all fuckin’ over ya.” 

“Why does it matter?” Eridan opened his mouth to say something but slowly shut it again. “Well? I’m waiting.” The swimmer hesitated for a long moment then sighed loudly. 

“Sol…” The aquarius shifted a bit. “It just does!” He huffed in frustration. “It just matters! He doesn’t need ta treat ya like that.” Sollux scoffed. 

“Yet how you treat me is perfectly fine.” The swimmer rubbed the back of his head and looked away from Sollux. 

“I don’t know! Just…” Eridan growled running a hand through his hair. “Do ya serious have a thing for the person ya slept with last weekend or not?” 

“I don’t see why that matters. It happened, I’m sure we both see it as a mistake.” Sollux grumbled munching on yet another shark. “I’m not going to be the the person he goes to, so he can get his dick wet.” The swimmer looked over the hacker for a moment. 

“Sol…” He spoke rather softly. “I...I can treat ya better.” Sollux raised an eyebrow at the statement. 

“I hope that you mea-” Sollux was cut off by rough demanding lips on his own. The hacker went to shove the other away but was held tighter against the swimmer. The gemini remained tense and trembling terrified to really do anything. Eridan gave a soft growl before attempting to push Sollux down further on the bed; however, the open energy drink spilt about this moment causing Eridan to jerk back quickly. Almost immediately Sollux jumped off the bed and ran out of the room not caring he energy drink now staining his new clothes. His thoughts were ten thousand other places.

Cronus huffed as he came out of his own bathroom. His sweats were hung loosely on his hips, and his towel draped over his head. What the hell was wrong with him? So what if Eri had an interest in Sollux? Plenty of other tails to chase. He pulled the towel off his head hanging it loosely around his neck. Did he want other tails? A week ago he was trying to get into even Kankri’s pants but...did sleeping with the mini-Captor really change him? He shook his head and huffed pushing open his bedroom door. He was about to close the door when a hand caught it. 

“Hey, can you let me in?” Cronus frowned as he looked over the trembling Captor before letting him into the room. “Thanks.” The smoker took another glance over Sollux before sighing softly and heading to his dresser. 

“Ya want a change ‘a clothes? I think I got some shorts and shirt I can’t wear anymore. If ya don’t mind the smell of smoke.” The hacker took a few breaths shrugging.. 

“I don’t mind it. Psi smoked. I’m just not use to it anymore.” Cronus dug around for a few moments before tossing a few clothes at Sollux. 

“I can keep my head turned, if ya prefer.” Sollux was already stripping out of his own clothes causing the smoker to flush slightly before turning around. “Not that ya have ta tell me or anthin’ but somethi’ happen?” The gemini pulled up the pair of shorts before answering him.

“Yeah, I’m just not good with social interactions. Psi use to say he’d be surprised the day I lost my virginity because I could hardly say hi to people without having a panic attack when I was younger.” Cronus chuckled softly at the thought recalling a memory of seeing Sollux hiding behind his older brother practically crying. Sollux slid on the over sized shirt smiling a bit at how warm the fabric felt. His clothes were rather thin feeling.

“Ya can stay in here if ya want. I was about ta grab a shirt and get everyone inside anyways. Don’t think anyone is goin’ ta come in here.” The younger shifted slightly before nodding. “The mini-fridge has some stuff in it. Just some pop and stuff for a sandwich, if ya want.” The hacker moved slowly towards the bed still looking upset. The older hesitantly walked over to him and slowly sat down on the bed. “Do ya want me ta stay?” Sollux gave a small nod his cheeks a bright red. 

“That would be great.” The gemini sat next to the aquarius with a soft sigh. “I really need someone who isn’t going to flip shit right now.” Cronus hesitantly put an around around the smaller’s shoulders.

“That bad?” The gemini leaned into the older slightly feeling some what comforted by the smell of smoke and what he thought was Old Spice body soap. 

“Well, Eridan just kissed me out of no where. I knocked over my drink then ran.” The smoker felt his rage rise but it subsided when Sollux started rubbing at his eyes rather fiercely. “I didn’t know what to fucking do! It wasn’t like I had an actual choice in it. It happened then suddenly I couldn’t stop it. I don’t know how to fucking handle this! It’s something I don’t know how to do!” The older sighed softly. 

“I can go get Mit if ya want me ta.” Sollux shook his head rapidly. “Then do ya want me ta go?” Another rapid headshake. “Ya want me ta take ya home?” The hacker didn’t move for a moment then gave a small nod. 

“If you don’t have anything else to do.” Cronus shook his head and stood up removing his towel from his shoulders, tossing it on the floor, then heading to his dresser once more grabbing up a random shirt. 

“Nah, ain’t Eri really needs me here. Do ya want me ta get your bag?” Sollux shook his head. “Ya know where your shoes are then, chief?” Again the gemini shook his head. “Thats fine. Just watch your step.” The smoker slid on his shirt then snagged his car keys off the dresser. “We better get goin’ if your hopin’ ta avoid Eri.” Cronus motioned the younger to the door as he walked over to it. 

The trip to the car port was a quiet one. Luckily, they didn’t run into anyone while they headed out. Cronus didn’t try to start a conversation some how sensing the gemini wasn’t really wanting to talk. If the smoker was being honest, he was pissed off Eridan thought it was a good idea to pressure the hacker into something like that. After all he felt like shit after making the younger pass out from what was social anxiety. Wasn’t Eri suppose to be the mini-Captor’s friend or some shit? He should have known Sollux would have panicked like he did. It was interesting, to be truthful. Sollux had to understand a whole situation before he made any decision as to what he should do. If he couldn’t analyses the situation quickly enough it was like he would go into panic or shutdown mode. If anything, it was kind of adorable. 

Once in the car Sollux appeared to relax a bit which made Cronus feel a bit better, but he was still pissed off at his younger brother. The drive was rather quiet as well. Cronus kept his music on a soft hum mostly just background noise. Every once in a while Sollux would mouth the words to a few of the songs which made the older smile to himself, at least the hacker had a wide variety of music he listened to. When Cronus pulled up in front of the Captor household Sollux stared at it for a moment before opening his door but before he stepped out of the car he looked over at Cronus. 

“You want to hang out? Tuna ain’t here and I guess I’m not going to be doing anything really.” The smoker gave a chuckle before turning off his car. 

“Sure thing, chief, if that’s what ya really want.” Sollux gave a half smile before slowly getting out of the car. Cronus followed the younger up to the door not at all surprised when the gemini picked up a bee that was hiding a spare key. When the door opened Sollux quickly placed the key back in it’s spot before pushing open the door and flipping on the lights.

“Sorry the place might be a mess. I haven’t cleaned in a while, and Tuna doesn’t give a shit normally.” The older gave a following the older into the house shutting the door behind him. The house wasn’t actually that messy. School stuff laid scattered and a few can and dishes were spread out but other than that it was nice. Family pictures on the wall, little knick-knacks placed randomly around, and shoes by the door in an orderly manner. “Thanks for bringing me home by the way.” Cronus gave a shrug slipping off his shoes. 

“Not a problem. Don’t blame ya for wantin’ ta be home plus I get ya all to myself for a while so its a double win.” The gemini burst out laughing much to the smoker’s surprise. After the younger recovered from his fit he kept a soft smile. 

“Ehehe, yeah, double win.” Cronus just gave a smile at the younger’s comment plopping himself down on the couch. “I’m going to make some tea. Just make yourself comfortable.” The hacker left the room after that leaving Cronus to his own devices.

The smoker leaned forward grabbing up the tv remote. After flipping through a few channels he decided on a channel that was playing Chicago. It had just started which made Cronus amused since he usually had troubles ever getting to movies before they were half way through. Sollux appeared a few moments after the opening song with a couple glasses of tea. 

“Good movie choice. I just made your tea like mine since I didn’t know how you normally have it.” The smoker gave a hum of thanks taking the tea from the younger who sat down once the second glass was taken. Cronus took a small sip expecting it to be overly sweet but shocked that the drink was only mildly sweet.

“Ya put honey in this didn’t ya?” Sollux nodded taking a gulp of his own tea his eyes trained on the TV. “It’s actually pretty good.” The older took a few more sips before placing the glass on one of the end tables. 

“Thanks, Psi always made us tea like this when we were upset. He said mom and dad would make it for him when he was younger.” The greaser tensed slightly. Psi wasn’t their dad? So Sollux didn’t know his actual parents? Sollux looked at Cronus with a frown. “You didn’t know Psi wasn’t my dad did you?” 

“I knew he was Mit’s brother. I just thought maybe he had knocked a chick up or something and you were kind just dumped on their doorstep.” Cronus said nervously but Sollux only gave a shrug. 

“It’s possible. I just called Psi that because Tuna did. All I really know is what Psi and Tuna taught me. Tuna always asked the big questions, and I just kind of listened to what I could. If I am Psi’s kid he never let onto it.” The hacker placed down his own glass of tea looking slightly mourningful. “All I knew was he loved Tuna and I a lot. Our parents died when Tuna was two and I was six months old. Psi was already eighteen so custody went to him over our uncle Sergio.” The greaser shifted a bit and put an arm around Sollux’s shoulders once more. 

“Hey, let’s not talk about sad stuff, chief.” The gemini looked at the older with a tired expression. “I’m sure Psi wouldn’t want ya cryin’ over him still. He’d want ya ta be happy.” The smoker rubbed the back of his own head not really sure how to ease the other. “Dad...Dad never told Eri about Mum. I guess that’s why Pops is so much harder on him than me. See...I knew Mum. I know Mum died tryin’ ta give birth ta Eri. I think Pops is mad at her for leavin’ him confused with two kids he had no idea how ta handle.” Cronus gave a soft sigh. “I caught Dad cryin’ one night. He was stressed, I guess. Hadn’t slept in weeks ‘cause Eri always cried. I was three at the time. I asked him if he needed a hug.” Cronus shrugged. “Pops said he wanted Mum back. He was mad she left him with me and Eri. All I could think to tell him was to have something sweet and think about somethin’ happy. Mum always told me that. He kinda just stared at me for a while and started laughin’. After that we shared a bowl a ice cream and he took me back ta bed.” Sollux stared at the smoker with curious eyes behind the two colored eye Cronus swore he saw the wheels in the other’s head turning. “So, I think anything Psi did for ya ta make ya happy you should smile about it ‘cause that’s what he wanted ta do with his actions. Make ya happy.” 

Sollux didn’t say anything for a while. He just kept staring at Cronus as if expecting him to start mocking him or yell at him but instead the greaser just kept an unsure half smile. Slowly the gemini laid his head on the other’s shoulder putting his arms around the older’s middle. Cronus wasn’t entirely sure how to act so he simply smiled and kept an arm around the hacker. Something felt so right about it. Someone actually trusted him. Someone put value into what he said. He made someone feel better. The aquarius stole a glance at the Captor, who once again had his eyes on the TV, and felt a small wave of pride go through himself. Was this what someone could really make him feel like?


	10. Chapter 10: Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 10

Sollux woke up slowly feeling rather stiff. The first thing that hit him was the smell of smoke which caused him to stop moving all at once and snuggle back into the body next to him. When arms went around him he tensed up slightly but relaxed after a moment for some reason feeling safe then he did moments ago. His first assumption was Mituna was out smoking with Kurloz and ended up in Sollux’s room by mistake; however, upon further thought, Sollux remembered exactly who he was with. Cronus. He was laying on top of Cronus Ampora. 

“Calm down, Kitten. Nothin’ happened. I can feel your heart beatin’ faster than my car can go. Chill it.” The younger wanted to scream at him, but he really couldn’t. He honestly felt comforted and happy. “Ya ‘right?” Cronus muttered starting to mess with the hacker’s hair. 

“I need to piss so if you can let go for a moment.” Sollux hissed glad to have found his voice again. As soon as the arms were gone from him, he got up clumsily and made his way to the bathroom slamming shut the door. Cronus wasn’t put off by the other’s behavior in the slightest. Actually he was growing quite fond of it. 

Sollux, in the meanwhile, was having a rough time trying to sort through certain events. It was apparent Cronus cared for him. How much was up for debate. The gemini splashed water on his face and gave a loud sigh before grabbing a towel. So what? Karkat cared about him so did Dave and a number of his friends. True, but he never slept with KK or DV before. Sleeping with someone doesn’t mean they care. Meaningless sex happens all the time. After drying off his face Sollux looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He told you about his dead mother that isn’t something you tell everyone about. Least of all that you found your father crying over her in a state of depression. It was more than likely Cronus’ own attempt at comforting. It worked. Sollux took notice of the clothes he was wearing causing his cheeks to turn read. He didn’t even change when he got home! The gemini left the bathroom and headed up the stairs to his room. 

“Yo, babe, when do ya think your brother is goin’ ta notice ya’re there?” The smoker stood up from the couch and stretched himself out satisfied by the soft popping sounds made by his back. “I’d like ta live if at all possible.” 

“Probably not for a while. Tuna could be heading over to Kurloz’s actually.” The gemini responded before going into his room. Honestly he didn’t want to change out of the clothes. They were comfortable as hell. 

“Ya can keep the clothes if ya want. Not like they fit me anymore, doll.” Cronus  
shouted sounding like he was heading to the kitchen. Sollux quickly threw on his own clothes. A favorite pair of sweats, and an old tee he had gotten from Psi’s stuff. After a moment or two the hacker was trotting back down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“Thanks for bringing me home and that talk last night.” The older looked over his shoulder and gave a shrug. 

“No problem. Sometime people just forget ta simple stuff, ya know?” Sollux nodded going to the fridge opening it up and grabbing the milk out. “Can ya get me some butter and jelly out?” The gemini doesn’t even hesitate pulling out the butter and strawberry jam.

“We only have strawberry so can’t help it if you don’t like it.” The hacker grabbed his cereal from the top of the fridge then shut the fridge before heading over to the cabinet to look for a bowl. Cronus chuckled figuring the Captors would try to get as many foods that were either red or blue as they could. 

“I’m good with strawberry.” The older grabbed a plate letting it clatter on the counter as the younger poured himself a rather healthy amount of frosted flakes before returning the box to the the top of the fridge. Cronus would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy seeing the smaller actually reach up. 

“I’ll be in the living room.” Sollux grumbled as he places the milk back in the fridge then grabs up his bowl. After a few more minutes Cronus joined the hacker in the living room plopping down on the couch. 

They both ate in silence. Neither knowing what the other was really thinking but both dying to know what was going through the other’s head. The silence was rather comfortable better than when Sollux and Mituna would eat in silence. When Sollux finished off his cereal he stood up and held out a hand offering to take Cronus’ plate. Cronus stood himself up with a smug smile making the hacker roll his eyes before snagging the plate away from the other and storming to the kitchen. Regardless of the other’s obvious rage Cronus followed after him.

“Ya know ya’re rather cute when ya act all huffy.” The older chuckled coming up behind The gemini who was currently at the sink. “Relax, Kitten. Ain’t nothin’ goin’ ta happen ta ya.” The smoker’s arms went around the smaller’s waist pulling Sollux back against Cronus’ chest. “You said Mit wouldn’t be back for a while.”

“Yeah, so?” The hacker’s voice hitched slightly. Sollux turned in the other’s arms his cheeks turning red as he finds himself face to face with the greaser. “He’ll be home in a few hours.” The gemini fumbled slightly over his words getting slightly frustrated with his situation. 

“I just need ta get ya out ‘a my system.” The younger trembled slightly feeling his heart start to race again. “I’ll leave ya alone and everything, but I need ya again.” Sollux shoved him away roughly. 

“That is such bullshit! You don’t need me and if you need me out of your system just go fuck someone else! I’m not getting myself into a one-sided tangle of feelings.” The gemini hissed still trembling looking rather pale. “How the hell can you be so fucking two-sided?” Cronus looked away from Captor with a guilty expression. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I just thought ya had the same thought.” Sollux rubbed the bridge of his nose still looking rather pale. 

“No, I’m not telling you what I’m thinking. I don’t want some bullshit front to get into my pants.” The aquarius ran a hand through his hair looking a bit annoyed. 

“I don’t just want in your pants! I just want ta love ya for another moment before ya get wise and ship out like everyone else.” The hacker narrowed his eyes looking rather defensive. 

“Why should I believe you, with your history, would want for a single moment to love me? My brother is the guy who tormented you through your childhood! How do I know you’re not just using me to hurt him? How do I know you’re not just going to spread around bullshit about me? Who the fuck is going to protect me from backlash?” Cronus searched the ocean-sunset eyes seeing only worry and pain reflected in them. The gemini was terrified of what would happen to him. The smoker took a hesitant step forward. 

“Trust me. I know it’s hard but just trust me. I don’t want ta hurt ya. I don’t care about your brother or anything else. I just want ya. I won’t tell anyone and I haven’t.” Slowly Cronus reached forward and grabbed the younger’s hands in his own. “If ya want me ta I’ll protect ya from the backlash. I’ll be whatever ya want me ta be.Just give me this.” The hacker scanned over Cronus’ face looking for any hints of lying or falsehoods. Color was slowly returning to his cheek. 

“Why me though? What makes me so much better than any of the other choices out there?” Cronus gave a nervous smile and pulled the younger closer to him causing red to splash across the hacker’s face. 

“Ya just have this air about ya that’s amusin’. Ya’re not afraid of who ya are even though ya have some obvious social problems. Ya speak ya mind when ya think your opinion needs heard. Just ya’re somethin’ entirely ya.” Sollux looked down at the floor clearly unused to compliments, rather meaningful ones. “Even if it just for fun for ya, I just want a moment ta love ya again.” The younger once again started trembling appearing rather nervous. 

“My room is upstairs. Unless your version of love involves me hurting myself on the counters.” 

 

Mituna was already in full rage. He was storming through the large house practically tearing the place apart due to his furry. Eridan was the first one to meet this wrath since the swimmer would find it funny to mock the skater. The aquarius was quickly under the gamer’s fists only saved by Tulip grabbing onto Mituna and pulling him back with all the strength she could muster. Kurloz reappear at this time signing he had found what appeared to be Sollux sized clothes in Cronus’ room. The skater’s eye filled with pure fire even getting Dirk to step back from the usually cheery guy. 

“That worthless truck of fucking trash!” Tulip had a worried look on her face as she watched her boyfriend storm away yelling. “I’m going to fucking kill him! He’s fucking dead! I’m doing it this time!” Kurloz quickly caught up to his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder rapidly signing to him. Mituna slowed and stopped entirely taking a few deep breaths. Tulip stood by reading over the signs picking up a rushed explanation as to why Sollux’s clothes could be on Cronus’ floor. Something along the lines of ‘borrowed, took home, new clothes, back soon.’ was all she could really pick up. She hopped Kurloz was right.


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Over Concerned Friends

Chapter 11

Sollux was visibly nervous to say the least. The gemini played with his hands as he walked up the stairs and practically quaked as he opened the door to his bedroom. Cronus couldn’t help but to find it adorable. Even after having already done the feat once the hacker was still a bouncing ball of nerves. 

“Ya can relax around me, ya know.” The smoker placed gentle kisses down the smaller’s neck trying to get him to relax. “We’ve done this before and ya weren’t this jittery.” The hacker gave a hiss at the comment only making the taller chuckle. 

“I was hoping you’d just fucking forget it!” The gemini spun on his heels facing the older with annoyance dancing in his eyes. “And it was you who told me it was what I was supposed to do! If you haven’t noticed I suck at soc-” Smooth lips cut the hacker off. Sollux had it in his mind to remain firm and furious; however, he found himself melting into the strawberry kiss. When he felt the other’s tongue graze across his lips, his mouth opened and welcomed warm muscle. 

The smoker groaned softly into his lover’s mouth, his hands traveling to the younger’s hips, and easily working their way under the large shirt. The gemini have a breathy moan breaking of the kiss looking rather daze. In a moment, Sollux started another heated kiss his arms going around the taller’s neck causing the older to pull him closer taking a rather quick stride towards the bed. The kiss this time broke with a wet noise as Sollux found himself falling back on the bed. The greaser chuckled at the younger’s confused expression but took the moment to toss off his own shirt. 

Sollux felt his face heat up looking over the greaser’s body. It was easy to tell he had once been a swimmer since his body was still in near perfect shape for the sport. It made him feel as if the older would tease him for his out of shape, thin, practically shapeless body. He wasn’t given a chance to think too much since quickly his own body was exposed as Cronus easily removed the oversized shirt from the gemini. Again, the hacker was trembling looking pale. The older frowned. 

“Babe, I’ve seen your body already.” The younger didn’t respond to him making Cronus a bit annoyed. “Look at me, Sol.” Sollux’s eyes quickly found his lover’s eyes, and he was almost shocked to see soft sympathetic emotions swirling in the brown depths. “Ya look fuckin’ amazin’. A bit on the thin side but it looks good on ya.” The older slipped between the gemini’s legs and leaned over him. “I can prove it.” There was a slight smirk on his lips before he started kissing down the smaller’s chest. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````*SMUT*`````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Sollux gave a soft groan looking down as Cronus nipped and sucked every available piece of skin he could reach. He looked up at his young lover with a devious glint in his eyes. He gave a rather rough bite to the younger’s hips causing the gemini to cry loudly in a mixture of delight and pain. The hacker’s eyes watered for a moment but a lustful gaze stayed on the aquarius. The greaser chuckled littering more kisses over the pale skin adding rough bites where he deemed worthy. Sollux panted loudly, whining at every bite, moaning at every loving kiss, and when hot lips were once again on his own lips, he gave a choked sound thankful for the heat. 

The smaller could feel his sweats being pulled down, and ,refusing to be the only one naked, he moved his hands down giving a rough tug on the smoker’s sweats. An amused hum escaped Cronus aware the other would end up feeling more self conscious than he already was, so he allowed his sweats to be pulled off. Sollux was once again the one to break off this kiss, mainly because he need air sooner than the former swimmer. 

“Got lube, Kitten?” Sollux’s face again turned bright red causing the greaser to chuckle.

“It’s in the drawer! How the hell are you so blunt with this stuff?” The younger crossed his legs and arms as Cronus leaned over to the night stand. 

“It’s sex, Babe. Probably also somethin’ ta do with the fact I’m more experienced and comfortable with it than ya are.” The smoker shook his head seeing the other’s attempt to cover up his body. “I thought I ‘ready explained you’re good lookin’.” The hacker hesitantly uncovered himself still quite read in the face. 

“Doesn’t mean I think I am. Compared to you I’m certainly not.” The older rolled his eyes moving himself between the younger’s legs. 

“Sol, don’t compare yaself ta me. Trust me. Ya’re breath takin’. I bet even a few of your straight friends wouldn’t mind a go at ya.” The gemini puffed his cheeks out in annoyance. “Just relax for this next part.” The hacker raised an eyebrow at the advice but soon understood what the other meant when he felt something rather cold and slimy enter him.

“Aaha!” He hissed glaring at Cronus. “T-the hell are you doing?” The smaller’s voice was shaky as his head fell back on a pillow. “F-fuck!” The taller gave a soft snicker. 

“Well unless ya liked not moving like last time just let me prep ya.” Cronus slowly moved his digit within the smaller causing a chorus of discomforted sounds. 

“W-Why didn’t you do this last time?” Sollux accused before he gave a high pitched noise feeling another finger enter him. 

“I did, just really messy and I didn’t know it was your first encounter so it was not the best. But in my defense I was drunk.” Cronus’ eyes stayed on the younger’s face enjoying every expression the other was making. He felt a spur of possessiveness in his stomach as he listened to the soft moans that filled when he began to scissor his two finger’s. How was this so different from anyone else he had been with? What made him want to own every part of the hacker but also give up all of himself in return. If Cronus was being honest with himself, and he wasn’t, he would have admitted to loving Sollux. He would have admitted he was just as emotionally invested in the screwed up relationship that had spontaneously occurred as Sollux was. What was happening to him?

“C-Cronus, just fuck me already! I can’t take this stupid fucking teasing or prep or whatever the fuck it is!” The greaser was dragged from his thoughts and meet with a desperate Captor. The younger’s cock was turning a light purple and he looking ready to take matters into his own hands. “D-damnit! I get my body is a fucking wonderland you want to get lost in but this is torment.” That was all the further prompting Cronus needed to slick up his own member and toss aside the lube before placing his own hard memeber at the smaller’s entrance. 

“Ya need ta really relax for me. Don’t want ta hurt ya.” Sollux gave a hasty nod his hands already gripping the bed sheets in anticipation. Slowly Cronus pushed himself into the younger stopping for a moment feel the muscles tighten around him wonderfully. “F-fuck...forgot you were tight as hell, Sol.” 

“You feel like a liter of pop.” The comment was made in a bitter tone as the younger was clearly having problems adjusting. The smoker gave a few strokes to the hacker’s needy cock causing delighted moans to fill the room. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````*SMUT END*`````````````````````````````````````````````  
Karkat considered himself a good friend. While Mituna seemed to calm down for a spell, the cancer was trying to get his best friend to answer his goddamn cell. When that plan of action failed he quickly took Dave aside and asked to shade-wearing- dickbag to take him over to the Captors’ to satisfy his own paranoia. After a brief argument Dave agreed and they were both outside the Captor home. 

“Dude, Cronus’ car is right here. We both know they are in there. Let’s leave.” Dave growled allowing some emotions to enter his tone. 

“I’m not leaving my best fucking friend alone with some jackass he hates.” The cancer rather quickly found the spare key and opened up the door. Karkat stepped inside taking a look around. 

“The TV is still on, see , he’s fine by himself. Let’s go before he get’s pissed off we are checking up on him like a five year old.” Karkat was about to agree with Strider when a loud cry came from upstairs. Suddenly both were in agreement that needed checked out. The DJ was up the stairs first with the cancer not far behind him. However Karkat would have the honor of throw open the door. 

“WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU DOI-HOLYSHIT!I’MFUCKINGSORRY!SHIT!SHIT! SHIT!” Quickly the door was slammed shut and Karkat’s entire face was bright red. Dave also looked a bit flushed from the recent events. After a moment of rustling Sollux was standing outside his bedroom door looking at his feet too embarrassed to say anything to two of his closest friends.

“He’s got a nice ass.” Dave said after a while just causing both Karkat and Sollux the cover their faces with their hands. There was another long span of silence. 

“I’m not explaining this to either of you.” Sollux finally said. “Get the hell out of my house.” Karkat looked ready to argue but anything he was going to argue would have been pointless since he couldn’t even look at the hacker. 

“I don’t think so, baby-bee.” Dave replied slinging an arm around the gemini’s shoulder. “This is no longer protected by the kiss n’ tell rule. We know. The things we know just from opening a door. So, you can make light of the situation and explain how you ended fucking with ED’s big brother, or we can leave and ask around. Really don’t think Mit would handle the shock of this either.” Sollux stared at Dave with a cold hard glare.

“You’re fucking blackmailing me.” Dave stepped back from the hacker with his hand up in the air. 

“I’m showing concern.” Sollux balled up his fists. 

“It’s my fucking concern! It doesn’t involve either of you! This is the last time it was going to happen anyways. So just fuck off and pretend you had a bad dream.” Karkat finally looked at the gemini with a worried expression.

“He’s not a good person, Sollux. He’s been around. Whatever bullshit he’s spoon feeding you is just that, bullshit. He did the same thing with Kanny, Mituna, Meenah, Porrim, and I’m pretty sure Kurloz. He’s not good for you. You’re already shaking and looking ready to throw up.” It was true Sollux was trembling rather violently. Was it all lies? Was he just another bone? 

“I...I can’t…” Dave caught the hacker before he fell giving Karkat the sign to go kick some ass. The cancer was more than ready to handle the task. 

Cronus felt his stomach twist in several knots. Damn. The kid must be flipping his shit right now. Maybe he should go out there with him! No. That’d probably just make it worse. He needed to know what was going on. Sollux didn’t need to faint again. His thoughts were cut off as the door slammed open and a rather furious Vantas stormed in. 

“You. Get the fuck out. I will throw your ass down those stairs if you aren’t down them in a few moments.” Cronus scoffed.

“Did Sol say I had ta leave?” Karkat snarled when Cronus said the gemini’s name. 

“He’s passed out because of you! You’re fucking using him like you used everyone else! I’m not letting him end up like Kankri did. Get your ass out of here now.” Cronus opened his mouth to argue but found himself saying nothing. “Close that disgusting trap of yours and walk out. He doesn’t need you breaking his heart. He doesn’t need you in anyway.” The smoker just gave a tch and grabbed his shirt up. 

“Yeah, I’m fuckin’ leavin’.” The aquarius felt like his heart was being kicked. “Tell him I’m sorry.” Karkat followed Cronus to the door looking pissed the entire way. 

“You don’t fucking deserve that.” The door slammed in the greaser’s face. What did he do to Sollux? What was he doing to himself.

Karkat waited until he heard a car door opening and closing before he went back upstairs to check on Sollux. The hacker was still out cold but Dave had managed to get him into bed. 

“Keep it between us?” Dave gave a nod to the question. No one else had to know what even Sollux himself didn’t know. The hacker was in deep with Cronus and probably never noticed it. “Think we can help him?” Dave gave a shrug to that question. Love was tricky. Love was very trick.


	12. Chapter 12: Smart Lass

Chapter 12

You’re not in love with him. You are not in love with him. You are NOT in love with him. Sollux stared emotionlessly out the window of his brother’s car. Mituna had a concern look on his face, no matter how many times Sollux insisted he was fine, he knew there was more than he was being told. He watched his younger brother tap uselessly at the window as if it would make the raindrops slide down the pane of glass faster. 

“Are you sure you want to go to school today?” Sollux gave a nod in response. “You don’t look well. I don’t mind you staying home if you’re sick, Bumbles.” The younger sibling just sighed and leaned pack in the seat. “I’m trying my best.” Sollux nodded again. “You can tell me anything, you know.” Another nod. “Will you talk to me?” A shrug. “What’s wrong?” Another shrug. “Sollux, this is fucking bullshit.” Yet another shrug. “I haven’t done shit to deserve this! Why the fuck aren’t you speaking to me?” A sigh. Mituna growled in frustration and slammed on his breaks. “I’m taking you home, fucking brat!” 

“I’m not fucking sick! Just keep driving! We’re almost at school, no point in it now!” Mituna was already turning around in a driveway ignoring the younger’s insistence on going to school. “Tuna this is fucking bullshit! I’m not even hot you fucking idiot!” Sollux hissed slamming a fist on the dashboard. 

“Maybe I’m fucking sick of your shit!” Mituna hissed back. “Maybe i’m sick of you shutting me out of your life like I’m some damn annoyance to have around! I’m your brother and whether you like it or fucking not, I’m also your primary caregiver. I’m sorry I’m not like Psi! I can’t read your mind! You have to fucking talk to me.” 

“I don’t want to fucking talk! I don’t want to talk to anyone!” Sollux turned away from his brother honestly thinking about jumping out of the car. 

“You would have talked to Psi! If Psi was here, admit it, you’d be talking his fucking ear off. I’m just not fucking good enough for you! I’m never going to add up to him, am I?” Mituna’s knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel. “Should have fucking known! You know what, fuck you too!” Sollux just curled into himself trying to block out the yelling. “Wanna know something fantastic? I honestly thought about letting the Nitrams have you when Psi died. After all Uncle Sergio always had a soft spot for you.” Sollux felt tears form in his eyes.

“Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! I don’t want to fucking talk to anyone! I’m sick of everyone getting in my face about shit I don’t want to care about! Why can’t you fucking understand that?” Mituna sighed loudly feeling a bit guilty for what he said. 

“Psi made me promise to keep you safe when he died. You were always his favorite person to be around.” Sollux looked at the older Captor with a soft expression. “He loved you so much, Bumbles. I’m trying so hard to live up to him for you, but I can't be your dad.” Mituna stopped in front of their house and laid his head on the steering wheel. “I’m so sorry. I don’t want you to hate me. I’m trying so hard, but I’m not like Psi.”

“Tuna you don’t need to be my dad.” Sollux said softly gently patting his brother’s back. Mituna felt tense but the younger ignored it. 

“Sollux.” Mituna sat up and quickly pulled the younger into a tight hug. “Please. This sucks so much. Just talk to me. I want to help. I want to show you I can be like Psi. Just let me try.” The younger found himself clinging onto his older brother feeling overwhelmed. “I want to try please, let me try.” Sollux buried his face in Mituna’s chest. 

“You’re so stupid, Tuna.” Sollux huffed being muffled by the other’s chest. “It wasn’t a big deal. I just thought I liked someone and it turned out I was only lying to myself, okay?” Mituna was about to ask for a name but didn’t as a soft sob came from his younger brother. “It just hurts. I feel so fucking stupid!” The older nodded. 

“It’ll stop hurting after a while.” Mituna had a slight flash to when he had be in a similar situation with Psi. He didn’t want to talk about being heartbroken either. He pulled Sollux closer to him. “You don’t need someone else to love you. You should already love yourself a lot.” Psi had worded it differently but Mituna hoped it would hit home with the younger Captor. 

“That was something Psi told you, isn’t it?” Sollux looked up at Mituna with a half smile. The older gave a half glare smiling in return. 

“So what if it was brat? I can’t pull all this profound shit out my ass like he could.” Sollux broke out into laughter making Mituna feel a wave of pride go through himself. Good. He wasn’t an utter fuck up with Bumbles. 

 

Cronus ran a hand through his hair looking at himself with disgust. What the hell did anyone see in him? He shook his head and turned on the water letting it warm up before he splashed it over his face. So what if he had been a heartbreaker? So what if…? He looked at himself in the mirror again. What was he doing? Playing rob the cradle with mini-Captor? Fucking idiot. Cronus pushed himself from the sink not even bothering to dry off his face. Did Sollux know why Mituna hated him so much? Kurloz was indifferent to him now, Porrim probably couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him, Meenah was more of a friends anymore maybe an occasional fling if either of them needed it, and Kankri mostly pretended it never happened. They all mostly go along. What was so different about Sollux? What made the kid so fucking important? Why was everyone always trying to protect him? A knock on the door drew Cronus from his thoughts.

“Cro, you’ve been in there all mornin’.” Anger boiled up in Cronus’ stomach hearing his younger brother’s voice. “Somethin’ wrong with ya?” Cronus just slammed open the door causing the youngest Ampora to jump back. “Cro! What the hell! Dad’s goin’ ta get pissed ya keep slammin’ the damn doors!” The older only offered a one finger salute before heading back to his room. “Cro!” Eridan tried running after his brother but only received a door being slammed in his face once more. 

“Piss off brat, not in the mood.” Cronus snarled grabbing up his school bag not bothering to change out of his sweats or even do his hair correctly. He threw the door back open hoping Eridan was stupid enough to be too close, no such luck.

“Someone shoved a stick up your ass, huh?” Eridan sneered looking sternly at his brother. “And ya look like shit today, don’t let dad see ya like that.” Cronus just walked past him not caring if their father saw him going out looking like hell or not. “Cro!” Eridan ran after his brother, or attempted to, but Cronus was already in the carport ready to leave. The younger Ampora watched the older pullout with a somewhat heart broken expression. Sure they weren’t close but Cronus was rarely like that to Eridan even when the younger was testing his nerves. 

 

Feferi wasn’t a stupid girl in the slightest. When she was younger she just knew that couldn’t be a boy. It didn’t feel right to her. Thankfully, her mother was an understanding one. There had been hesitant at first, but once Feferi had reached her teen years her mother signed off on allowing her to transition. Soon enough, her sex operation would take place, it was a promised eighteenth birthday gift from her mother. 

It hadn’t always been smiles for her. When her mother first started calling her ‘daughter’ instead of ‘son’ it caused many people to give them both offended looks. Feferi fondly remembered when she had told Sollux for the first time she didn’t think she was actually a boy. The gemini just gave his long time friend a tight hug telling her he didn’t understand exactly what she meant but he would do his best. They had been eleven at the time. 

Once in middle school she had started dressing like any little girl should. Teachers were cold, other students would tease her, and sometimes the school would send her home to change. Sollux however took up arms for his friend with an odd viciousness that no one was use to seeing from him. At one point he even started wearing skirts and dresses with Feferi. He was sent home a few times, but Psi would only send him back to school telling them he was wearing nothing out of dress code and if they continue he would sue. 

In Jr. High, Feferi was finally accepted by most. She still got looks of confusion, and sometimes teachers would slip up but it had been much better than before. Sollux had since stopped dressing up with her but would often give someone a tongue lashing if they even thought of teasing Feferi. She was honestly thankful she had someone like him on her side. He was the one who introduced her to Aradia in the first place! Feferi adored her long distance girlfriend to no end. It was thanks to Sollux they even had the chance to meet. 

It wasn’t hard to see why Feferi would be upset if the gemini was upset. After all, she wasn’t a stupid girl. It hadn’t taken her long to guess who it was who claimed Sollux’s virginity. It was someone at the lunch table. It couldn’t have been his own brother or Kurloz. Mituna would never forgive his best friend if that were the case. Eridan was out for sure, and Gamzee had been with Sollux before hand. That left Cronus. She was angry at first, but when Sollux was in a dreamy state for most of the week she was only amused. Her friend had a crush! Feferi wanted to tell Sollux she knew everything, but she refrained knowing it would send him into a panic. 

When she heard Sollux was going to Eridan’s party she knew it had to be perfect for her friend. Feferi had been so pleased with Dave’s outfit choices for Sollux. Once at the party, she was beyond pleased that Sollux was catching many eyes especially Cronus’ eyes. She had lost track of him for a while; however, Feferi was delighted when she finally caught sight of Sollux with Cronus more towards the deep end of the pool. It did annoy her when Sollux seemed quick to dismiss the other, it made her wonder if she was wrong. When Eridan stepped into the picture she almost went up to him and dragged him away from the two. But Sollux seemed fine to go with the younger Ampora which again made Feferi question herself again. She was worried when Sollux never appeared the next morning. Feferi was about to ask when Mituna went into his rage. When Cronus had been brought up she once again was confused. Was Sollux playing both Amporas? That wasn’t like him. Not long after that she left and let the matter fade from her mind. 

At school when Sollux finally showed up he looked broken, even with a smile, his eyes looked dead to Feferi. That was it for her. She stood up and walked off to find Eridan. He could possibly make light of this situation if he was involved with Sollux. Feferi had made herself cozy at the entrance the Amporas usually came through. She was a bit surprised to see Cronus walk through the door before Eridan, and the older Ampora looked horrible. That’s when it all clicked in her mind. That’s also when she boldly stepped in front of Cronus. 

“What happened?” She asked with a stern tone. The older scoffed and attempted to sidestep but Feferi was having none of that. “I’ve know since lunch on last Monday. Sollux is one of my more close friends I recognize what causes him to pass out.” She crossed her arms looking rather cross with the older. Cronus growled but stayed where he was. 

“Nothin’ happened.” He ran a hand through his hair but Feferi was more concentrated on his eyes. Pain, hopelessness, loss, and bitterness. 

“I’m not mad.” She replied. She knew Cronus’ history well after all she wasn’t far from her sister’s bed room. “I want to know your intentions. Sollux was alway there when I needed him to be, so I am doing my part. Why is he upset?” Cronus didn’t say anything for a while then just sighed.

“Look, shrimp, I ain’t goin’ ta tell ya I wasn’t tryin’ ta get in his pants for fun. I ain’t goin’ ta tell ya that I love him. I ain’t goin’ ta tell ya I’m proud ‘a myself. I’m sorry. Can ya leave me alone?” Feferi was about to argue when she spotted Eridan storming towards them. Cronus took the long pause as the okay to go sign and took off. Quickly Eridan was upon her.

“What did that asshole want with ya?” Feferi gave a bright smile to Eridan, entirely fake. Before stating an overly happy conversation with him. In her mind though she was thinking over what Cronus had told her. 

Cronus had looked remorseful when he said sorry. Sorry for not giving her a straight answer or sorry for something else entirely? He wasn’t proud. He had said that with a lot of conviction. He wasn’t going to tell her he was proud of himself. So, Cronus knew he had screwed up in one manner or another. Yet he also admitted to wanting to just have a fling with Sollux, but he was sorry for it? She shook her head. Why did people always accuse females of being complicated? Men were twice as confusing.


End file.
